Frio Diciembre
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra a una chica en un parque, y le llama la atención su reacción sobre la epoca del año en que se encuentran. Sin saber porque le invita a un café...¿ que pasara ? SasuxHina [UA] Denle una oportunidad! plis! ULTIMOOO CAPI SUBIDOOOO
1. Frio diciembre

**Holaa a todos y a todas!! Aquí estoy con otro fik ( ¬¬ que pesaaa) Bueno he dejado atracado el de " Enseñame a amar" porque la inspiración no cunde. Y aquí estoy con un SasuxHina...ya se es una pareja extraña pero es tan monaa!! Desde hacía tiempo que queria hacer uno pero...no sabia como empezarlo!! Bueno al rollo es un Universo Alternativo. Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos y en cursiva son dialogos. Naruto no me pertenece y no lo sera nunca!! Que triste!!. Dejar Reviews plis y me decis vuestra opinion porfa!! ahh una cosa que se me olvida: Disculpen las muchas faltas de ortografia y gramatica...mi corrector de faltas no furual!! úù.  
**

**Aquí os lo dejo...**

**1- Diciembre: **

**En la frías calles de Konoha, los adornos navideños iluminan el camino. Las familias alegres van con muchas bolsas en las manos, y con una sonrisa en la cara de mejilla a mejilla. Entre esa gran multitud de gente, hay un chico, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Tiene la mirada perdida en un enorme árbol navideño que está en el medio de la calle. Sus ojos se mueven de un lugar a otro, intentando ver mas allá de lo que hay...**

- "_¿ Por que ponen estos árboles? Son muy ridiculos...la navidad...que ridiculo...todas estas fechas son tan ridiculas...no sirven para nada...para nada.."_

**Aun mirando el molesto árbol comenzó a caminar, para dirijerce a su casa, donde la luz navideña no entra por las ventanas. La oscuridad siempre govierna en su hogar...no hay luz...ni navidad...para el no existe esa época del año.**

**Cuando sus ojos se cansaron de ver la luz, se dirijeron para mirar a adelante, no valla a ser que se tropieze con nadie. Tampoco le importaba pero no tiene ganas de sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra que tiene puesta.**

**Al llegar a su casa, encuentra una nota en la puerta:**

" _Sasuke, Naruto y yo nos hemos tomado la molestia de entrar a tu casa y hacer un ligero cambio de aura en tu casa. ¿ Espero que no te moleste?. Bueno nos vemos mañana en la univercidad_

_Besos_

_Sakura Haruno"_

**Los ojos del joven sufrieron un cambió radical, cuando abre la puerta. Se abrieron como platos al ver su casa totalmente iluminada, con lamparitas blacas, rojas, azules...y de muchos colores. Un hermoso pino adornado con bolitas de navidad y angelitos. Abajo hay unos cuantos regalos con una nota, " _Sasuke tonto, no toques esto hasta el 25"_. Aun con la mera esperanza que en su habitación aun estubiera su tetrico aspecto oscuro y siniestro, se dirije para comprobar su mera esperanza. Y como esperaba, todo horriblemente adornado y ordenado. El es ordenado pero esa mañana se levanto tarde y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde a las clases. Horrorizado sale de su habitación y comprobo todos los rincones aun buscando algo de " SU CASA".**

_- ..Ahora esta no es mi casa...¡¡ imbeciles ¿ Quien les manda a meterce en mi casa? ...Soy estupido por darles una copia de mi llave...¡¡ Nunca mas ire a beber con ellos ¡¡¡NUNCA MAS !!_

**Amargado sale de su casa dando un portazo, ahora ni en su casa puede estar comodo. Los últimos rayos de sol dieron su precensia, para luego ocultarce debajo la espesa niebla que en la noche se forma. Caminando intentanto salir de las luzes, llega a un pequeño parque, donde no hay luzes de navidad y ningún crio pequeño que moleste diciendo** "** _Mami ¿ cuanto llega papa noel?"_**

_- Que bien...aquí hay tranquilidad...por fín...¡ Odio la navidad ¡ Odio Diciembre¡¡ Que horror de fiesta!_

**Sentandoce en un banco contempla las estrellas y una luna blanca hermosa, ella sola desprendia una luz, que si era agradable observar...una luz que no le recordaba el día de Navidad...la única luz que soportaba. Cerro los ojos un momento para dejarce llevar por los sueños, cuando escucho un ruido que provenia de los arbustos. Abre los ojos y ve como una cilueta sale de ellas.**

**Una joven de cabellos largos azules y unos ojos blancos como la luna, lleva puesto un kimono tradicional, de navidad. El joven intento no prestar atención a la presencia de la joven. Pero no pudo cuando escucha un ...**

_- ¡ Ay¡¡Maldita Navidad¿ Por que existe esta fiesta? ..._

**El joven interesado por la reacción de la chica le mira, estaba sentada de cuelo al suelo, su kimono blanco ahora negro por la tierra del parque, sus cabellos antes bien ordenados ahora desordenados y sus ojos blancos ahora cerrados. Se levanto de donde estaba y se aproxima hasta la joven y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarce del suelo.**

_- ¿ Te encuentras bien señorita?_

**La joven le mira sorprendida, pero acepta la mano con muchas ganas. Cuando ya estaba con los pien en tierra se sacude el culo, para intentar sacar la porqueria que tenia en su traje, pero no salia la suciedad.**

_- Aparte de que mi culo esta sucio y que me haya caido...creo..que estoy bien...gracias..por preguntar..._

_- No hay de que.._

**Cuando la joven se disponia a ir escucho un ruido del mismo lugar de donde salió ella, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y con las manos nerviosas. El joven sin pensarlo le cogió de la mano y se la llevo lejos de aquel parque donde tan bien se encontraban. Al poco rato ambos estaban sentados en un bar bien iluminado y con la radio encendida escuchando villansicos navideños. Ella le miro incredula, no sabia porque el la trajo a este lugar, pero no le desagrado.**

_- No te voy a preguntar...el por que me has traido aquí...pero si te voy a responder a la pregunta que quieres decirme..¿ Que te parece?_

**El le mira con sierta ironia en los ojos, esperando a que ella comenzara llamo al camarero y pidio dos cafés calientes. Cuando el camarero se fue, poso los codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos, mirandola..**

_- Me parece un trato justo...¿ Pero por que lo haces ¿ Me acabas de conocer ..me parece extraño que le vallas a contar eso a un desconocido?_

_- Yo dije que solo te contestare a una pregunta...no a mas_

**El joven le mira con sierta gracia y le sonrrie, esperando a que le cuente lo que el quiere saber. En ese momento las luzes navideñas no le molesta, y la luz que desprende ella mucho menos...**

* * *

**¿ Que os ha parecido?? Espero que no les haya parecido muy cortito..( uuU bueno lo es pero...) Pronto subiere el 2 capi!! O **


	2. Recuerdos

Holaaa!!! lo siento por tardar tanto en subir este capi!! tengo dos escusas buenas xDD los examenes me llevan de cabeza y no he podido sentarme a escribir y la otra escusa es que no se porque no se me subia el capi uuU es algo raro pero sierto!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUWSª!! ToT me hicieron muy contentaaa. Bueno aquí os dejo con el siguiente capi

**2- Recuerdos: **

El joven le mira con sierta gracia y le sonrrie, esperando a que le cuente lo que el quiere saber. En ese momento las luzes navideñas no le molesta, y la luz que desprende ella mucho menos...

Cuando el camarero llego con los dos cafés el joven cogio la taza y le dio un sorbo corto pero abundante, cuando dejo la taza en la mesa vio como la joven le sonrreia, el sentia como sus mejillas le ardian y descaradamente gira la cara a otro lugar para no verla. Ella parece que no le molesta, tomo un breve sorbo de su café, lo deja en la mesa y respira profundo.

_-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga..¿y tu?_

El le mira sorprendido, el apellido le sonaba familiar los Hyugas, en Konoha ese apellido era muy nombrado y admirado, vuelve a mirar a Hinata para presentarce el tambie...pero antes que pudiera hablar ella le sabotio con una pregunta...

_-No me vallas a preguntar...nada ¿ vale ? Solo quiero saber tu nombre...¿ espero que no te disguste?_

_-...No...no me disgusta...Pero..._

_-¡¡¡Shiii!! No digas nada...solamente...dime tu nombre..¿ vale ?_

El joven le llama la curiosidad la forma de actuar de Hinata, parecia segura de lo que decia pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos reflejan algo que a el le resulta familiar...algo..que les igualdaba..

_-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.._

Hinata sonrio y luego tomo otro sorbo de su café, vuelve a dejar la taza en la mesa y mira por la ventana, en pocos minutos pequeños copos de nieve habían caido al suelo dejando todo cubierto de un blanco puro.

_-Yo...bueno...mas bien mi padre...es el director del hospital de la ciudad..como bien sabes...y yo al ser la primogenita tengo el deber de tomar su lugar..._

_-si ...es algo tipico entre las familias...creo que te comprendo.._

A Hinata eso le toma por sorpresa, sus blancos ojos ahora se abren como platos, y los ojos de el se cierran con melancolia y tristeza, ambos sin querer estaban entrado en un tema de su vida que no querian recordar...

_-...Hace ...unos años..por estas fechas mi madre comenzó a enfermar ...mi padre era su doctor...pero no logro salvarla...y el día 25 falleció...al morir mi madre mi padre quedo muy deprimido...yo me tube que hacer cargo de mi hermana pequeña y la responsabilidad del hospital como el de la casa..._

_-Valla...lo siento..pero..._

_-Calla...te dije que solo te contestaria a una sola pregunta...escucha..y seguro que a cada paso..tus preguntas seran saciadas por una respuesta convinsente.._

Sasuke eso no le convence..le molesta que Hinata no le deje preguntar..¿ Como puede saber ella lo que el quiere saber¿ Acaso es adivina¿ o Bruja?...

-" _Una bruja no puede ser...es muy bella...las brujas son horribles...¿ Quizas sea una bruja bella?..esa piel tan blanca...y esa luz que desprende sus ojos.." ..._

Se queda embellezado mirandola, ella le mira y sonrrie. Cuando se propone a seguir con su relato, las puertas del bar se abren dejando entrar a un hombre alto, con ojos blancos y cabellos largos castaños. Mira a todos los lados como buscando algo, comienza a caminar por todas las mesas hasta llegar a la de ellos...

_-Hinata...tienes que volver..._

_- ..._

Sasuke no entiende nada, aun no ha terminado de escuchar la historia, y aun muchas de sus dudas no tienen respuesta, no dejaria que sus respuestas se marcharan sin ninguna explicación concreta. Cuando se dispone a decir algo, la fina voz de Hinata le hace callar..

_-Ahora...no puedo volver...¿ No vez que estoy acompañada?_

_-¿ EH?_

El hombre con disgusto mira a Sasuke, cuando su curiosidad ya es saseada sus ojos vuelven a Hinata, no parecia dispuesto a dejarla en el bar, así que la cogió de la mano con fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Hinata opone resistencia pero el hombre es mucho mas fuerte que ella. Los dos se dirigen a la puerta, los ojos de ella miran con tristeza a los de Sasuke, como pidiendo ayuda, los pies de el se mueven solos y se dirije hasta donde estan ellos.

_-Esto...Hinata...ahora esta conmigo..como bien te dijo...y me parece muy descortes tratar a una señorita así..¿ No cree? ...Si me disculpa...yo me encargare de dejarla en su casa cuando terminemos de hablar..¿ vale?_

Hinata se sorprendió un poco, al ver que él se arriesgaba tanto por ella...despues de todo..la acabava de conocer..¿ no?. No era normal eso...no era nada normal. La mano del hombre fue aflojando dejando libre a la de ella, con disgusto y el orgullo herido sale del bar.

El ambiente del bar vuelve a la normalidad, pero ellos aún quietos en el mismo lugar. No saben que decir...¿ Que sería lo más adecuando para esa situación?

_-...Él...es mi primo Neji-san...se podría decir que es como mi " protector" desde que falleció mi madre él me tiene muy mimada...como si tuviera el deber de protegerme...pero...estas fechas son un tanto incomodas para mi..._

_-Sabes...tengo ganas de preguntarte muchas cosas...pero..creo que este lugar no es muy adecuado..¿ Vienes a mi casa ? ..._

Ella le mira sorprendida, pero asiente con una amplia sonrrisa...también ella quiere preguntarle cosas...pero parece que tiene que ser ella la primera en contestarle a las suyas.

Ambos salen del bar, y caminaban a pocos metros de distancia, sus hombros se rozaban, pero era un roze dulce... sin ningún tipo de malisia...algo inocente, como un niño que descubre un juguete nuevo pero sin querer romperlo. Poco minutos después llegan a su casa...

_-No te asustes cuando entres..¿ vale ? ..Unos amigos si se pueden decir así entraron a mi casa sin permiso...bueno..fue mi culpa por darles una copia de mi llave..pero bueno..se tomaron la libertat de decorarme la casa..espero que no te importe..._

_-..Tranquilo...mi casa, el colegio de mi hermana...hasta el hospital estan horriblemente decorados...no creo que tu casa este peor.._

_-Bueno...yo ya te avise..._

Sasuke saca la llave de su casa, abre la puerta y ... Un chorro de luz ilumina las caras de ambos, si antes la luz hera molesta esta era sofocante, irritante, estresante y miles de adjetivos que se puedan nombrar. Con mucha prisa Sasuke corto la luz de su casa y la dejo en oscuras.

_-Pondre velas...¿ te molestan?_

_-...Pues...la verdad es que las velas...¡¡¡ me gustan un monton !!!_

En la oscuridad de la casa, se pudo notar solo por un momento, como el rostro de Hinata se iluminaba...solo un minuto, al parecer las velas..le gustan. Sasuke le coge la mano, para dejarla en un lugar seguro, para que no tope con ningún adorno. En pocos minutos a cada esquina de la casa una leve luz apareció, y iluminando el camino.

_-¡¡ Who ¡¡Que bello...!!_

_-¿ Tanto te gustan las velas ¿ Que le encuentras de especial? Son solo velas ¿ no?_

El dedo de hinata, se poso en los labios de él, silenciandolos así, entonces comprendió que ya volvía a preguntar demaciado. Los dos se sientan en un sofa negro, aterciopelada, cuando estaban lo bastante comodos, Sasuke le ofreció una taza de Té, ya que antes no pudierón disfrutar de el café como tenían pensado. Ella lo acepta con gusto. Mientras que Sasuke se dirijo a la cocina, ella se levanto y comiensa a ver fotos, recortes de revistas y anuncios muy particulares, todo siempre con lo mismo.

_-El 25 de diciembre mis padres murieron en una exploción de gas...primero pensaron que fue un accidente domestico...poco tiempo despues...se dierón cuenta que fue un asecintado..._

_-...Lo siento..._

_-No te disculpes...Mi hermano mayor Itachi..fue precente del accidente y no hizo nada..yo fui el único que sobrevivio..._

Se da la espalda y le muestra varias quemaduras, cortes y cicatrises. Hinata se tapa la boca, en signo de sorpresa, no por asco mas bien le sorprende. Una de las manos de ella se dirije a una de las cicatrizes y la acaricia con dulzura...con menlancolia. El se sorprende...¿ Por que siente eso si le acaba de conocer ¿ Tan iguales son ? ...

¿ Ella le ayudara a salir de su oscuridad ? O ¿ No?

* * *

¿ Que os ha parecido¿ Me quedo muy corto no? TOT que horror!! O el proximo sera mejorrr gracias por los reviuws otra vez uu 


	3. Sensaciones

Holaaaaa!!!!! O sorryyy por tardar tanto ( o.o ¿ tarde mucho? ..mmm me da que si xDD), bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS a tos los reviews ( whoo lo he escrito bien!! O montare un fiestuki) uu bueno...dejando eso, enserioo muchas gracias ToT me desborda de alegria saber que les gusta! snif snif!! quina emució!. Gracias a Ame-kunoichi por el reviews, me ha emocionado!! ToT, y tb a Tati-chan, y a Snoop-Hinata y a Haruhi y a Sakura-Takai! O gracias por los reviews me fa feliz ToT . Bueno aqui os dejo el 3r capi creo que es mas largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste y reviews plis!! ToT y así me decis si os gusta o nop. Naruto no me pertenece xDD que se me olvida.

bye.

**3- Sensaciones: **

Cuando Hinata quitó sus manos de la espalda de Sasuke, siente como si la tranquilidad se esfumara, solo un minuto basto para que su mente se borrara de otro sentimiento...

¿ Que era esa sensación?.

_- Tienes...que ser muy valiente...para seguir el día día..con ese pesar...dentro de ti.._

La voz de ella, ahora suena apagada...con la misma dulzura ..pero..sin luz...la luz que ella sola a tenia. Entre ellos dos se forma un pequeño silencio, que en pocos minutos se rompe con el estruendo de un relampago, ambos miran a la ventana sorprendidos...

_- ...Valla...ahora llueve...¡ que día mas raro ! ..¿ No crees Sasuke ?_

Sasuke la miro con confución, no entendio el cambio de su voz, de sus ojos...y la mayor de todas..su luz...aún sigue ahy, pero...con menos intencidad que antes...como si a cada minuto se estubiera disolviendo...apagando, quiere preguntarle...pero tiene miedo...miedo a no saber que le dira...si le dejara preguntarle..

_- ... Ya se hase tarde..¿ Te acompaño a tu casa en coche?_

Un avismo se crea entre los dos, solo en minutos..la luz se apago, las sesaciones que hubo se esfumaron...en un minuto..la monotonidad, la tristeza y el desprecio a la navidad volvieron a invadirle...hasta la luz de las velas. Ella asiente, Sasuke sale de la casa dejandola en el porche para que no se moje, al cabo de unos minutos, un audi negro llega y desde el coche le hace una señal para que suba.

Paso una hora en silencio, los dos en el coche mirando como la lluvia cae sin preocupar si molesta o deja de molestar, viven y se mueren...nacen en el cielo y mueren en la tierra. Con un hilo de voz Hinata le señala su casa, más bien su mansión. Un patio enorme, con una fuente de angel, arboles de cerezo, la casa esta pintada de un color vainilla, la puerta grande de madera con la insignia de los HYUGAS. Sasuke estaciona el coche serca de la puerta, de la entrada...

_- Hinata...ten un paraguas..._

_- Gracias Sasuke..._

Cada minuto que pasaba el avismo se hase mayor, los dos quieren hablar, despedirce...volver a quedar, Hinata sale de el coche, abre el paraguas y se dirije a la puerta...

No pasa nada, ningúno de los dos habla..¿ Tienen algo que decir ¿ Tiene que quedar ?

La lluvia cae con furia, cualquiera que estubiera descubierto quedaría empapado. Aún el avismo se abre, Sasuke prende nuevamente el motor, dando señas que se marcha, se va, dejando a Hinata bajo la lluvia...

A lo lejos Sasuke logra ver como Hinata entra a su casa, dos hombres robustos le saludan y dos criadas le cogen el paraguas y la entran a casa. Siente como su luz se apago totalmente, ya no era la chica que conoció en el parque...no era ella..

Llega a su casa y conecta la luz, todo se ilumina, pero no le importa, se desprende de su ropa y se mete en la ducha, deja caer la agua caliente por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada rincon que miles de mujeres matarian para ver, pero...solo una mujer..logro ver más alla de él. Cierra el agua y sale de la ducha, se seca, se pone unos gallumbos negros bien ajustaditos, se mete en la cama y apaga las luzes, cierra los ojos y se sumerge en un sueño...

La noche llega a su fin, y el sol da presencia, sus rayos iluminan las calles y dan el aviso de un día nuevo y mas serca para el 25, Sasuke sale sin prisa alguna de su casa, sin desayunar, vestino con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro, la misma chaqueta negra y la mochila negra tambien. Medio adormilado pasea sin prisa por las calles, al cabo de unos minutos llega a la parada del bus, podia coger su coche, pero le da pereza conducir. Espera 15 minutos hasta que llega, lleno de gente, entra, miles de olores diferentes, amargos, dulces, salados... todos esos olores acompañados de sus dueños alegres, conversando de la navidad, fiesta, regalos..familia..

- " _Familia...ayer..Hinata...dijo...¿ Como puede aguantarlo yo solo ? ...como..." .._

Esperando a que la pregunta se contestara sola, llego a la univercidad, baja del autobus el primero, no quiere que la gente le caiga encima. El frío le entra por debajo de la chaqueta, se mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos esperando que se calentaran, pero sin lograrlo, con largos pasos y rapidos entra a la univercidad. Camina hasta llegar a su clase, donde como siempre estarian sus compañeros, solo poner un pie dentro muchas chicas totalmente desesperadas van directamente a él, para evitar que le caigan encima da un paso a la derecha y la moribunda de chicas chocan contra el suelo y queda intacto.

- " _Viejas brujas...desesperadas...se pintan más que unos monos...¡ que feas ! "_

Deja a las chicas en el suelo y se sienta al lado de una pelirosa de cabellos largos, que le mira como pidiendo ayuda, consejo. Intenta ignorarla, pero ahora esos ojso antes compaciosos ahora asecinos, no tiene mas remedio que preguntar..

_- ¿ Que pasa ¿ Por que me miras así?_

_- ¡¡ eres más arisco Sasuke !!_

- ..._¿ Te he preguntado lo que soy o lo que dejo de ser ?_

La joven se siente ofendida, y pone morros, a Sasuke no le molesta, siempre hace lo mismo, pero como sabe que sino le hace caso, la tendrá encima todo el día...

_- ...Vale...dime...que pasa.._

Los ojos de ella se iluminan, y con la vista triste mira a un joven rubio con mirada perdida a la pizarra, lo normal sería verle morntar jaleo o gritar, pero ahora estaba decaido...triste. Sasuke entendió lo que la joven deseaba que hiciera, la verdad esque no quiere hacerlo, pero no tiene otra obción. Con pereza se levanta de su silla comoda, y se dirije a donde él rubio.

_- Naruto...¿ Que te pasa ?_

_- .._

El silencio le irrita, no le gusta que le dejen sin respuesta, espera un minuto haber que pasa...pero nada, absolutamente nada, el rubio aún sigue ensimismado en si mismo.

- " _¡ Genial ! Ahora este estupido no me contesta...¡¡¡ ARGGG !!!! " ¡¡¡Naruto !!!_

El nombrado mueve un poco la cabeza, hasta localisar quien le llama, sus ojos azules como el cielo se abren un poco, le miran y sonrie, una sonrrisa muy falsa, pero con eso vale. Sasuke se dispone a irse pero los ojos verdes de una chica le impiden marcharce, así que no tiene mas remedio que hablar...

_- ..Naruto..me explicas que te pasa .no es una pregunta así que vez hablando que no tengo todo el día.._

Con su tono arisco le habla, el rubio se incorpora un poco y mira al suelo, con la misma mirada de antes, no tiene buena cara...

_- Mi prometida...ayer...se escapo de la cena...me dejo tirando..en medio de la celebración...al cabo de unas horas...volvió..pero ya todas las personas se habian ido..y cancelaron la cena..._

Le dio pena Naruto, no era normal de él, no sabia que decirle..no tiene tacto con ese tema...la noche anterior se quedo con las ganas de seguir hablando con Hinata, pero no puedo..no se atrevió a pedirle su teléfono...

_- No te preocupes Naruto...seguro que ya lo celebrareis otro día..¿ No ?_

_- ..Si..gracias..Sasuke_

Le sonrie, es sincera su sonrrisa, pero esta invadido por la tristeza...no es la persona adecuada para animarlo, no lo es.

Las clases comienzan, el profesor explica la lencción, la mayoria de alumnos toman nota, se aburren, duermen, comen, se rien, charla...miles de cosas. Sasuke aún siente la soledad, pero por una decima de segundo, la sonrisa de Hinata se le aparece, y minutos después la cara triste de Naruto, se inquieta, siente una preción fuerte en el pecho, esas dos imagenes, tienen algo que ver...él lo siente...lo sabe.

Al terminar las horas de clase, ya la oscuridad se apodero de todo, y las mismas luzes aparecierón, se despide de Naruto y la joven pelirosa, aún tiene la cara triste, y la sensación de nervios aún preciona su pecho. Comienza a caminar con un poco de prisa para pensar en no caerce y así olvidarce de lo otro, lo logra, cuando se calma se encuentra en el parque de la otra noche, donde la conoció, donde sintió la calidesa de una desconocida...

_- ¡ anda Sasuke !_

La voz dulce de alguien le sorprende, es conocida, reconoce la voz, le mira, su luz, la vuelve a tener. Ella y su luz le vuelven a rodear, no sabe si reir con enfadarce, salir corriendo o abrazarla, se dispone a caminar donde ella, pero la imagen triste de Naruto le vuelve a aparecer...

se para...

_- ¿ Sasuke¿ Ocurre algo?_

La mira, no quiere hablar, prefiere dejarlo así...pero su amigo sufre, y si ese sufrimiento tiene algo que ver con ella, es mejor desaparecer de ese lugar, salir corriendo...esfumarce...como devió hacer el primer día que la vio...

_- Una cosa...antes de que me vallas a decir que escuche..¿ Puedo hacer yo una pregunta? ..Hinata.._

Se sorprende, la seriedad de él, el tono de voz. Sonrrie. Sabe la pregunta, se la espera, y quieren contestarcela directo, pero espera y aciente...

_- ..¿ Por que te fuistes ayer de tu casa? ..._

_- Porque..queria salir de mi rutina y.._

_- ¡¡¡ NO !! ..¡¡ Quiero que me digas la respuesta que quiero ¿ la sabes no? ...Naruto..._

Se sorprende, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de él, se conocen desde poco...aún no sabe todo los aspectos de su personalidad...

_- Naruto...y yo...nos tenemos que casar..ayer...me escape de la celebración...sabiendo el daño que le probocaria a Naruto...soy una egoista ...lo se...pero aún así ...me fui.._

_- ..._

En el pecho siente una fuerte preción, sabia cual era la respuesta, se la venia a venir...pero aún así le hace daño...mucho daño...¿ Por que¿ No se suponia que ella sería la persona que le sacaría de la soledad? ..o ¿ Es la persona que le undira más en la oscuridad ?


	4. Realidad

Holaaaa!!!! a todos y a todas!! xD me sabe MUUUU mal tardar tanto la verdad esk he tenido un problem grave, mi ordenador se me espachurro, y no me pude poner a escribir, lastima..uuU pero bueno ya esta en mi casita en mi cuarto xD asi que he podido escribir este capir, espero que les guste!!! Naruto no me pertenece, q triste. Si no les sabe mal me dejarian un reviews plis!! o me haria mu feliz, y asi me decis ke tal! bueno os dejos

xao!!

**4- Realidad:**

Sasuke le da la espalda, se dispone a irse, no quiere escuchar más, tampoco tiene mucha información pero no quiere escuchar más.

_- ...Me supongo que te gustaría saber más del tema...el porque de muchas cosas...como ¿ Por qué no quiero casarme con Naruto? O ¿ Por qué me escape? ...ese tipo de cosas...creo que debes saber cosas...¿ Me acompañarias a mi casa? Y te contare todo lo que quieras saber...¿ Te parece bien?_

Se gira, le mira a sus ojos cristalinos, unos ojos traslucidos, que se podría saber lo que uno piensa, pero a ella, no se le puede leer la mente con los ojos. Aciente, y murmura algo que al oido humano no se escucha.

Los dos comienzan a caminar con sierta fluides por las calles desoladas, apesar de ser una hora que todo el mundo vuelve a sus hogares, con sus familias, todo se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, hasta un poco incomodo.

En pocos minutos se encontraban en un porton lo bastante grande, para poder ser visto a varios kilomentros, la misma puerta que una noche anterior vió. Su mano aterciopelada y palida se dirije al bolso, y saca unas pequeñas llaves, con una agilidad mete la llave en la cerradura y abre.

Entran, estaba todo oscuro, algo estraño, ya que la noche anterior estaba iluminado, por dos farolas de estatura media.

_ - Hoy mi padre y mi hermana no se encuentran, las criadas tampoco estan porque se tomaron el día libre, por eso te invito a venir a mi casa, si hubieran estado seguramente mi padre hubiera dicho que tú... _

No termina la frace, se calla, a Sasuke le llama la atención, pero no muestra signos de querer saber el final. Ambos entran, pasan todo el jardin a oscuras hasta llegar a la entrada, abre la puerta, y la casa estaba a oscuras, como todo a su alrededor.

Hinata camina a paso veloz y enciende unas luzes de voltaje bajo, así no molesta. Le muestra el camino hasta una salita acojedora, con cuatro sofas de tres sitios y una chimenea, que la ensiende y así estar más agusto.

Luego cuando ya los dos estan comodos, con una taza de café, Hinata da señas de comenzar a dar explicaciones, para dejar el ego de Sasuke en calma.

_- Hinata...hay una cosa que me inquieta...¿ Tú...quieres a Naruto ?_

Ella sopla el café tranquila, como si la pregunta no le probocara ningun estado de molestia o nerviosismo, estaba tranquila, relajada, bebe un sorbo pequeño, y se queda mirando el contedio de la taza..

_- Naruto y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños...aunque se podría decir que desde hace unos años que nos conocemos y platicamos de tú a tú, en esos tiempos yo sabia de su existencia pero dudo que él de la mia supiera algo..._

_- ..._

_- Como te dije anteriormente, mi madre murió el 25 de este mes, pues uno de sus deseos esque yo fuera feliz con la persona que amara...como tal deseo mi padre busco a la persona que yo amaba...en ese momento...era Naruto..._

Una preción muy aguda siente en el pecho Sasuke, la palabra amar, y no solamente la palabra sola, sino a Naruto¿ Por qué siente eso?.

_ - ...¿ En ese momento ?_

_- ...Si...a los 15 años...estaba profundamente enamorada de Naruto, me encantaba, y la verdad esque estaba mucho por él, pero..nunca lograba asercarme y decirle lo que sentía...en ese tiempo era muy timida..¿ Sabes?_

_- Pues...no lo pareces...je_

Los dos se rieron, la tipica risa tonta, pero por un momento, sus mentes se despejaron de el tema, se rieron, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer, y un trueno sono, probocando denuevo el tenso ambiente.

_- Bueno...mi padre se enteró de quien era la persona a la que amaba, movió cielo y tierra para lograr que Naruto se comprometiera conmigo, hasta que lo hizo...hace uno o dos años, mi padre me dijo que me casaria con el amor de mi vida, ...y se me presentó Naruto a la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de rosas rojas...me quede sorprendida...aquel detalle...me gusto lo suficiente para alegrarme un poco...pero...yo...ya no amaba a Naruto..._

_- ¿ Por qué ? ...¿ Como pasó? ...¿ No estabas tan perdida por él? ...no te entiendo..enserio...no lo comprendo..._

_- ..Al morir mi madre...me olvide de mi ...hice un pacto conmigo misma...me concentraria en mi familia y ayudar a mi padre a salir de la depreción...por eso me olvide de la existencia de Naruto...es algo egoista...pero no fue eso simplemente lo que me hizo cambiar...sino...que compredi que Naruto no sería para mi...lo sabia desde siempre...pero no quería darme cuenta...hasta que falleció mi madre...en ese momento abrí los ojos y me quite la estupida ilución de que él sentiria por mi lo que yo sentia..._

_- ...Pero...ahora...el esta loco por ti.._

Ya una gota de sudor le bajo por la frente, se esta poniendo tensa, el tema ya no es agradable para ninguno..

- ..._Si...me he dado cuenta..cuando me llevastes a mi casa , Naruto aún se encontraba...sentado esperandome..._

_- Te quiere...mucho.._

_- Ya...pero ahora es distinto...yo ya no siento lo que sentía por él...mi padre lo busco un poco tarde...por eso me escape de la reunión..me escape de él...de mi padre...y de las cenisas de mi madre...No quiero casarme con Naruto...y tampoco quiero seguir con el trabajo de mi padre...quiero ...forjar mi propia vida...pero eso es imposible..._

El reloj suena marcando las 1:30am, ya el ego de Sasuke esta lleno, comprende las razones de Hinata, no quiere seguir un camino que ya esta escrito, le duele por Naruto...que su prometida no le ame, pero tambien es algo obvio, el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, tambien los sentimientos...

Sasuke se levanta, deja la taza de café en la mesa, mira a Hinata, ella le mira, sonrriendo con pena, vergüenza. Se levanta dejando la taza, no saben que decir, tampoco hay mucho que decir, aún llueve, y Sasuke no vino en coche...

_- ..Esta lloviendo..._

_- Tranquila...un resfriado no podra conmigo...Oye Hinata..._

_- ¿ Eh ?_

_- ..Yo...no puedo cambiar tú destino...pero teniendo valor seguro que podrías cambiarlo un poco...pero lo que si esta en mi mano...es transformar unos minutos de la vida en alegria...te haria olvidarte de los problemas cotidianos..._

_- ...¿ EH ? ...¿ Me estas diciendo que quedemos otro día?_

El rostro de ambos se torno rojo, un silencio incomodo invadio la casa, la risa tonta comenzo, unos minutos de risa, y Sasuke acintio un poco avergonzado, Hinata sonrrio complacida y acepto la invitación. Total los dos saben donde viven cada uno, si quieren se pueden pasar a verse.

Sasuke se dirije a la puerta, y Hinata le deja un paraguas, los dos se miran y sonrrien, Sasuke sale a la espesa y mojada noche para llegar a su casa, seguramente iluminada, pero ahora con la mente ligera...y una sensación extraña en el cuerpo

* * *

No se como lo hago pero siempre me queda corto!! TOT el proximo sera mas largooo!!! 


	5. Mentiras bajo la luna

Holaaa!! aquí el 5 capitulooo!!! O siii ¿ os esta gustando? espero que si xD porque a mi cada letra que escribo me interesa mas jajaja ( ¬¬ no sabes lo que significa la modestia?) uuU..bueno...Disculpen por tardar tanto, esta vez no tengo escusa, no tenía ni clases y mi ordenador ya esta arreglado xD simplemente que no tenia inspiracion para teclar el teclado, por eso este capi es mas largooo muxo mas largo que los demas xD Por fin logre que sea largo!! Bueno espero que les guste, y pli plis plis dejen alguno reviews aunque sea " me ha gustado" y ya esta TOT plis!!! xaoooo!!

Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto

**5- Mentiras bajo la luna: **

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza despierto a Sasuke a plena noche, con las mismas imagenes del día 25, los cuerpos de sus padres ardiendo entre llamas y a su hermano mayor riendo al otro lado de las llamas, un pequeño Sasuke llorando desesperado intentando salir...

Sasuke se levanta de la cama y se dirije al baño, se moja la cara intentado borrar aquellas desagradables imagenes, desde el último día que vio a Hinata esos sueños se repetian constantemente, y cada día el sueño era más largo. Sale del baño y se sienta en su cama, mira a la mesa que esta al lado de la cama y ensima de ella un pequeño calendario con el día 25 tachado en negro.

_- Mañana ya es 25...¡¡ maldición !! ..._

Se recuesta y cierra los ojos, y por su cuerpo siente las quemaduras, pero poco a poco se va aliviando, recuerda la noche que Hinata se sento en su sofa y le acaricio las cicatrizes, el dolor se alivia por segundo, pero vuelve con mas intencidad.

Agobiado por los dolores imaginarios y el sueño sale de su casa.

Camina por las calles desoladas, con el frio, y la luna, una hermosa luna grande. Se detiene en el semáforo, aunque no pasen coches, no desea morir atropeyado por un borracho.

Se para cuando ya llevaba horas caminando, el cansancio se presento en sus piernas y pulmones, respiración entre cortada y pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente. Se sienta en un banco.

_- ...25...ya hace bastante tiempo de aquel accidente tan mortifero...pero aún así...yo..yo.._

Por la mente del Uchiha comenzarón a aparecer imagenes, recuerdos de sus padres, recuerdos muy bonitos, sonrrisas, caricias...todo lo que perdió en una noche. Apollo su cabeza sobre sus manos y tapo sus ojos un poco humedos, aquello era un recuerdo que valia la pena olvidar...pero aún así no podía...

Cuando se dió cuenta de la hora, ya el sol habia aparecido, y las calles se comenzavan a llenarce de gente. Se lenvanta y comienza a caminar agitadamente, no sabe como se pudo quedar tanto tiempo en ese lugar, llega a su casa y en la puerta hay un pequeño sobre, lo coje..

_Para Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Hola Sasuke, quería preguntarte si te apeteceria tomar algo comingo hoy_

_lo pregunto porque no se si has planeado algo con Naruto o alguien de tu facultat.._

_¿ Que me dices? ..._

_Te dejo mi numero de celular, si acepta llamame.." 630-98-39-58"_

_Hasta pronto.._

_Hinata Hyuga_

Sin pensarlo saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el numero, espero un poco hasta que la dulce voz de Hinata hablo..

_- Hola...¿ a donde quedamos y a que hora?_

_- Valla...Sasuke...que rapido..je..pues...en la cafeteria Dremas ¿ Sabes por donde es? _

_- Si..entonces..dentro de media hora ¿ te parece bien?_

_- Perfecto..Nos vemos.._

Sono el pitido de conclución de llama, Sasuke entra en su casa, se da una ducha fugaz, y se viste con unos baqueros azules oscuros y una camisa negra, se peina, recoje un poco y sale. En pocos minutos ya estaba en la cafeteria, mira a su reloj, marcan " 11.30"

_- ..¡ Que rapidez Sasuke, me dejas sorprendida!_

Se volte y ve a Hinata, llevaba una falda larga beish y una gabardina negra, su cabellos estan recojidos en una coleta, Sasuke se queda asombrado, de tanta hermosura...

_- ...¿ Tú crees? ..Me sorprendió bastante la nota en la puerta de mi casa.._

_- ¿ A sí? ..valla...disculpa..no pense...que una nota te sabría tan mal.._

Entre risas los dos entran a la cafeteria, sin darce cuenta que una pelirosa les estaba observando a escondidas.

Se sientan en una mesa alejada de las demas, el lugar es muy hermoso, las luzes de navidad no relucian tan fuerte, mas bien era un color apastelado, la calefacción esta en un punto medio, donde no agobia ni se necesita la chaqueta.

Pocos minutos de ponerce comodos, un camarero llega y pregunta lo que desean, Sasuke se disgusta un poco, por el traro de tú a tú que llevaba con Hinata...

- " _Mocoso ligon ¡¡ largo !!.."_

El camarero se da cuenta de las miles miradas acesinas de Sasuke, así que anota lo último y se va a paso veloz, Hinata se rie por tal acto de Sasuke.

_- ...Sasuke...no se si ya lo sabes..pero...quiero decirtelo.._

_- ¿ Eh? Decirme el que.._

_- Hoy tienes una cena en tú casa con Naruto y Sakura ¿ No?_

_- ...Valla Osea que conoces a Sakura...pues si..esos organizaron una fiesta a mis espaldas...y encima en mi propia casa...que geta..._

_- ...Naruto...me ha invitado..._

El último comentario lo dijo con un tono bajo, con voz aterciopelado, como si lo dijera a sí misma, el ambiente se vuelve tenso, los dos se miran y poco rato vuelve a llegar el camarero deja la comanda y se va volando.

Los dos beben de su bebida, suspiran y se vuelven a mirar...

_- ...Supongo que el imbecil de Naruto te quiere presentar a mi...pero..ya nosotros nos conocemos...así que tampoco es algo sorprendente..._

_- Ya...Sasuke...hay una cosa que quería preguntarte ...desde la noche que vinistes a mi casa...yo pienso todo mucho...y se que lo que nosotros hacemos...no es que este mal...y_

_- Si...y tampoco esta bien...lo se...Tú eres la prometida de Naruto...y yo soy su mejor amigo...tampco se puede decir que nos estemos viendo a escondidas..._

Para ambos lo último fue unas palabras duras, no se estan viendo ni como amigos ni como amantes...simplemente se encuentran por casualidad, pero para los dos el encuentro bajo aquella luna fue algo que cambiaria su destino para siempre.

_- ..Yo Sasuke...me gustaría saber...solo una cosa...solo una...hace poco que nos conocemos...pero es algo que me inquieta y quiero saber..._

_- ...Creo que ya es eso lo que quieres saber..._

Los dos se miran, por un momento se olvidan que están en público, sus rostros se asercan poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se tocan, miles de sensaciones pasaron por su cuerpo, amor, cálides, miendo...odio..traición..." TRAICIÓN", el rostro de Naruto se paso por la cabeza de Sasuke, y se aparto bruscamente de Hinata, haciendo que el hilo de cálides se rompiera...

_- ...Lo siento...Hinata...yo...esto..no se lo puedo hacer a Naruto...no puedo..._

_- ...C-comprendo...tambien ha sido..mi culpa...yo..yo..te he dejado la carta para que vinieras...y y.._

La voz de Hinata cada vez se hace mas debil, hasta que no se puede escuchar, Sasuke con la mirada perdida entre las demas personas, y ella con la mirada en su regazo, se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno dice nada.

Cuando sus tazas ya estan sin liquido, los dos se retiran en silencio, como todo despues de aquel suceso, en la puerta de la cafeteria se detienen...y por un hilo de voz se escucha..

_- Lo siento..._

_- ..._

La cilueta de Hinata se va desvaneciendo entre la multitud, Sasuke siente una fuerte preción el pecho, aún tiene el sabor en sus labios de Hinata, un sabor dulce, muy dulce, unos labios finos y cálidos...tersios.

El cielo se vuelve oscuro, y comienzán a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, Sasuke camina entre la lluvia hasta llegar a su casa, entra, en la puerta dos pares de zapatos, unos femeninos y unos masculinos.

_- ..Naruto...esta aquí.._

Deja sus mojados zapatos en la entrada, y la chaqueta la deja colgando, camina camina hasta el salon, un animado Naruto ordenando el arbol y una enamorada Sakura poniendo la mesa, los nombrados se giraron al ver a Sasuke, mojado, triste...pero en sus ojos una tristeza no vista en él..

_- ¡¡¡ Sasuke baka¿ Donde estabas¿ No te recordastes que hoy teníamos que ordenar todo para la fiesta de esta noche?_

_- ..._

_- ¿ Sasuke? ...¿ SASUKE¡¡¡¡ SASUKEEEEEE!!!!_

Pasa de el escandalo, se dirije a su habitación, se quita la ropa y entra a la ducha, la irritada voz de Naruto se escucha y la debil voz de Sakura intentando calmar a un alborotado Naruto, poco rato despues alguien entra al baño...

_- ..Valla Sasuke...No sabia que conocias a Hinata..._

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke, apaga el agua rapido y se cubre con la toalla, y acelerado sale de la ducha, si antes se sentía culpable, ahora se sentia el doble de culpable,

_- Aunque te pregunte no me vas a responder...así que no me voy a esforzar...pero si te digo una cosa...para mi Naruto es ahora una persona muy importante...intenta no hacerle daño.._

La culpa le vino a la espalda, tanto que para remediarla ayudo a decorar su propia casa, no era algo normal, pero lo hizo.

Ya cuando la campanas sonaron dando las 6:30 la casa estaba horriblemente decorada, y todo listo para la hora de la fiesta, un cansado Naruto estaba acostado en el sofa durmiendo, Sakura estaba tomando un té al lado de Sasuke...

_- Sabes Sasuke..ahora me doy cuenta de como se sentia Naruto cuando yo le despreciaba...porque ahora soy yo..la afectada...Naruto esta super colado por Hinata..._

_- ...Si...me he dado cuenta.._

La culpa, la culpa , la culpa, se apodera de el, se siente fatal por Naruto, y al mismo tiempo por Sakura, ahora ella esta enamorada de él, pero él de ella no.

Ambos conversaron un poco de sus situaciones, Sasuke porsupuesto cerro boca de lo suyo, dejo que Sakura hablara y le comentara muchas cosas, cosas que desconocia de ella y de su amigo, tanto tiempo cerrado en su mundo es malo. Cuando los dos se quisieron dar cuenta Naruto ya se habia despertado y le estaba mirando...

_- ¡ Valla Sasuke baka! No sabia que te gustara tanto Sakura..por fin podremos salir los cuatro.._

_- ¿Los cuatro¿ Quien es el cuarto?_

_- Anda verdad...Sasuke esque te quiero presentar a una persona especial para mi..._

_-...¡ah! ...vale.." Hinata..."_

Ya todo estaba listo, y la noche había caido, el timbre de la casa de Sasuke sono, sabian quien era, Naruto se ofrece a abrir la puerta, pero Sakura ya estaba abriendo por él...

Hinata entra con un Kimono rojo, bordado por unas ramas de sauce, el obi de clor verde con petalos verdes y amarillos, esta muy guapa.

Naruto sale corriendo hacia ella, le abraza y le besa en la mejilla, no se aparta, Sasuke la mira, ella le mira a él, por un minuto parecia que con las miradas se estubieran diciendo miles de cosas. Ambos absortos en los ojos del otro no se dieron cuenta de que Sakura y Naruto les observaban...

_- ¿ Hinata, Sasuke? ..¿ Estais bien? ..._

Los dos aciente con la cabeza, intenado apartar la mriada del otro, pero se recuerdan lo de la tarde, sus rostros se vuelven rojos, y entonces apartaron la mirada. Hinata se separa de Naruto y pasa para la sala con la cabezaq agachada, Sasuke se mete las manos en el bolsillo y entra a la cocina, los otros dos se quedan confusos...

_- ¿ Sakura sabes lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo?..._

_- emm..Pues no.." Iditotas...menos mal que nadie gana a Naruto de imbecilidad "..quizás se hayan mareado...je je ej_

Comienza la risa tonta, intentando apartar el tema. Lo logra. Naruto se dirije a la sala y se sienta al lado de Hinata, poco tiempo después entra Sasuke y Sakura con unas cervezas en la mano.

Sakura se la da a Naruto, y Sasuke a Hinata, otra vez se quedan los dos miradose, pero esta vez los ojos no, sino las manos que se rozan sin querer...

- ..._D-disculpa Hinata..._

_- N-no pasa nada ..Sasuke...fue mi culpa.._

No entienden por que se disculpan, quizás por el roze o por lo otro, Naruto vuelve a preguntar a Sakura lo que pasa, ella vuelve a negar, entonces habla..

_- Sasuke...¿ como sabes que se llama Hinata? ...Hinata...¿ Como sabes que se llama Sasuke¿ Os habeis visto alguna vez¿ Os conoceis?_

Los dos salen de si mismos, y niega con la cabeza...

_- No...no nos conocemos de nada..._

_- ...¡ tonto ! Tú antes nos llamastes..por eso se su nombre...pero nunca antes la habia visto.._

Se vuelven a mirar, pero luego apartan la mirada, en navidad dos mentiras, mentiras piadosas, pero dos mentiras, que pueden hacer daño.

* * *

¿ Que os ha gustado?? xD disculpen por las faltas de ortografia y gramatica úù mi corrector de word no furulaa!! 


	6. Sospechas de un amor

Holaaa a todos y a todas!! Creo que ire actualizando así de rapido..¿ Que os parece? a mi bien xD jajaj, bueno aqui esta el sexto capitulo ToT gracias a vuestros reviews que estoy continuandolo y a los lectores claro!! u.u. Ahora aviso una cosa a los fans de la pareja NaruxHinat ( me clasifico en una de ellas pero como yo escribo de to un poko menos de algunas xD ) pido que no me odien por lo que esta escrito aquí xD como escritora me orgullesco pk me esta encantando mi propia historia ( ¬¬ uff que modesta) U bueno muxas gracias por leer esto y por los reviews. Naruto no me pertenece. Aqui os dejo con el fik:

ciaoo

**6- Sospechas de un amor:**

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, Naruto bebió más de lo normal, Sakura bebió con prudencia pero aún así se le iba un poco, Sasuke solo se tomo una cerveza y Hinata una también, así que los únicos hebrios eran Naruto y Sakura.

Al tocar las 3:30 de la noche, ya estan recogiendo para dejar la casa de Sasuke mas o menos ordenada.

_- ...Yo ...Hinata ¡hip! Te llevo a casa con mi coche así que no te preocupes ¡¡hip¿ vale?_

_- ..P-pero..Naruto..si estas borracho...no te preocupes enserio puedo ir yo sola...tomare un taxi o llamaré para que me recojan..¡¡ enserio no te preocupes!!_

Naruto monta un berrinche, que en conclución termino con un golpe por parte de Sakura y Sasuke para que se calme. Naruto cae desplomado al suelo, pero conciente...

_- ..Ya os llevo yo con mi coche...a los tres...ningúno esta en estado de conducir..¡¡ y menos tú Naruto!! ...¿ a quedado claro? ..¡ No me lo hagais repetir!_

_- ...¡¡brr!!_ ...vale...¡¡¡pero yo voy de copiloto!!!

Sakura y Sasuke gritan al unisono...

_- ¡¡ PESAO TÚ ATRÁS COMO LOS NIÑOS!!_

_- P-pero...¡¡¡ BUAAAA¡¡HINATA DILES ALGOOO!!_

Hinata mira a Naruto con pena y niega con la cabeza, a ella también le parece bien que valla detras, así no habrá peligro de accidente. Cuando la casa esta disimuladamente ordenada, " los platos en la cocina todos sucios por la pica, la mesa etc" los sofas estan limpios " con manchas de cerbeza tapadas con papel", más o menos ordenada. Salen de casa y directamente se meten en el audi de Sasuke. Sakura y Naruto atrás, ya que estaban bebidos, Hinata y Sasuke delante ya que iban sobrios.

Apesar de la hora que es, hay tráfico. El trayecto comienza cuando Sasuke se para en una gasolinera, ya que Naruto el alcohol se le sube a la boca y tiene que ir al labavo, de mientras Sakura se para en el 24 y compra una botella de agua para que Naruto beba. Hinata y Sasuke se quedan en el coche a esperar...

_- Me lo he pasado muy bien en tú casa..._

_- ...hmm..me alegro...Hinata...creo..que sería mejor..que ya no nos veamos..._

Esas palabras salieron de los labios de Sasuke a duras penas, era algo doloroso, para ambos, apesar de que hacia poco tiempo que se conocian, pensar en un final resultaba triste.

Hinata asinte, ella también lo piensa. Sera lo mejor para ambos, así no tedrían que mentir a Naruto, pero ¿ como podrían olvidarce? ...¿ Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás?...o simplemente ambos no querían volver a atrá.

Se quedarón en silencio un buen rato, pensado, como si fuera mejor no hablar, así no retirar las palabras de antes.

_- ...Sasuke...yo aún no te he hecho una pregunta...¿ recuerdas?_

_- ¿ Eh? ..¿ una pregunta? ..¿ cual?_

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que salía del tema, no le molesta en absoluto responderle, pero si la pregunta fuera importante seguramente no podría mentir, a ella no. Le mira y asiente para que comienze a preguntar, al mismo tiempo entusiasmado pero angustiado..¿ que pregunta le haría? Y ¿ Como consteraria?

_- ..Tú...¿ que sientes por mi ? ...no quiero que me respondas con otra pregunta...que me lo veo venir..simplemente responme...te la quería hacer hoy en el bar...pero.._

Al recordar lo que paso por la tarde se sonroja, mira a la ventana y posa su dedo indice sobre su labio, como intentado recordar el sabor.

Él mira a Hinata sorprendido, sabía que la preguntar iria algo así, pero no tan directa..¿ Que siente él por ella? ..¿ Amor, odio, atracción corporal, su aura..? ...o simplemente ella...

_- Yo..._

Le mira con ojos de arrepentimiento, quiere y no quiere saber la respuesta. Sasuke se queda como shokeado, ella se preocupa, con sierta timides coloca su mano ensima de la suya, como intentado traerlo denuevo a tierra, con gran éxito.

Sasuke le mira, ella le mira. Las cálidas manos de Hinata son como una droga para él, se siente tranquilo, coge la mano de ella y con la que tiene libre acaricia el rostro de ella. Tiene la piel fina y delicada, tan delicada que parece que si se apoya en ella la rompera, las mejillas se sonrojan por el gesto de cariño de él. Se siente comoda, liberada...

Ellos no se dan cuenta, pero aquellos tiernos gestos Naruto los observaba, como no cordina muy bien no estaba seguro si sus ojos le engallan o no, se restrego los ojos con la mano para divisar mejor, pero cuando quiso ver otra vez Sakura sale de la tienda y le llama..

_- ¡¡ Naruto ¿ Ya te encuentras mejor?_

- ¿ EH ? _S-si..creo que si..pero tengo alucinacioens...creo.._

_- ¿ Por?_

Sakura le tira la botella de agua, y él le hace una seña al Audi, ella mira y ve a Sasuke y a Hinata conversando, se presiente algo, por eso chilla un poco para que los nombrados presten atención, y surto efecto, ambos miraron afuera y comprendieron que Naruto se dirijia...

_- Me da ..Hinata...que aunque quiera separarme de ti...no podre..._

Hinata se sonroja por las palabras de él. Unas palabras muy dulces. Sakura entra al coche primero, y luego Naruto que cuidadosamente mira a los dos de adelante como intentadno negar lo que había visto minutos anteriores, seguramente habría sido producto de su imaginación, no podia ser sierto lo que vio, total...como ellos dijeron antes..se habian acabado de conocer..¿ no?.

El trayecto empieza cuando el Auida vuelve a entrar en la carretera, primero dejan a Hinata en las puertas de su manción. Naruto se baja para abrirle la puerta y acompañarla hasta dentro, de mientas Sakura y Sasuke se quedan dentro, ella rompe el silencio..

_- Naruto..sospecha algo..¿ sabes?_

_- ...¿ eh? ..valla...¿ y que quieres que haga yo?_

_- ...Decirle la verdad...¿ esta claro no? ..Dudo que se enfade si le dices que ya os conocias de antes..no se va enfadar...despues de todo..solo sois amigos..¿ no?_

Se queda en silencio, Sakura se toma como respuesta un " No, no son solo amigos", su rostro se preocupa, el tema es serio, su mejor amigo esta comprometido con una chica, luego la chica y él se conoce, y para tornarlo más complicado se comienzan a enamorar. Se pone la mano en la cabeza como muestra de complicación...

_- Tienes..que olvidarte de ella.._

Sasuke retira la mirada del voltante y la mira a ella con gesto melancolico y triste...

_- Creeme...que si pudiera ya hace tiempo lo hubiera hecho..._

_-...Ahora solo falta el " Pero..."_

_- Pero..ahora...es demaciado tarde.._

El rostro de Sasuke era muy tierno, se nota que esas palabras son sinceras, él no sabe mentir...por lo menos ahora. Él vuelve la mirada al volante, y ella a la ventada, en ese mismo momento Naruto entra al coche con gesto animado, pero al ver el rostro de sus compañeros se entristece...

_- ¿ Que pasa? Parece que se les ha muerto alguien..._

_- ..._

_- ..._

Sasuke vuelve a ensender el motor, y mira a la manción con melancolia y tristeza, ese sería el último día que veria esas puertas. Naruto se da cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke, y se preocupa, entonces a la mente le vuelven las mismas imagenes que vió en la gasolinera, mira a Sasuke ...

- "_..Hinata hoy a estado muy rara...por lo menos cuando estabamos serca de Sasuke...y él..bueno él de por si solo es raro...pero hoy...a estado extremadamente raro...¿ Podría ser...que esos dos se conocieran de antes?" ...Sasuke..¿ te ha caido bien Hinata?_

Sasuke no presta mucha atención al comentario de si amigo,pero aun así asiente, a Naruto ese movimiento de cabeza no le basta, así que insiste de nuevo.

_- ..Si...me callo muy bien..es muy maja...¿ Te vale esta respuesta? ...¡¡ No molestes mas estoy manejando¿ Acaso quieres tener un accidente? ..Yo no ..aun tengo cosas que resolver..así que te estas quitecito ¿ A quedado claro¿ O te lo tengo que escribir?_

Sakura mira a Sasuke y intenta tranquilizarle, sin mucho éxito pero se tranquiliza un poco, a Naruto esa reacción le sorprende...¿ Por qué se la toma tan a pecho?.

Vuelve a cavilar un rato, tanto que se queda dormido, cuando Sasuke para el coche, le pide a Sakura que abra la puerta de la casa de Naruto. Ella baja del coche, saca las llaves del bolsillo de él, y abre la puerta. Sasuke se baja y se lo pone en la espalda, a caballito. Cuando entran a su casa, estaba desordenada como de costumbre, platos de ramen por la mesa, papel tirado, ropa, y polvo, kilos y kilos de polvo. Sasuke deja a Naruto en su cama, le dice a Sakura que se ocupe de arroparlo ya que con ojos suplicantes se lo pidio¿ Quien se podia negar?. Sale de la habitación y mira un poco, en una mesa hay unas fotos, de ellos tres, de los padres adoptivos y por último una foto de él y Hinata, una fuerte preción le aparese en el pecho.

Cuando Sakura sale, él pone la foto boca abajo, tapandolo, no quería admitirlo...pero Naruto tiene a Hinata, se van a casar...¿ Que pitan él en eso?. Ambos se meten de nuevo en el coche, y Sasuke deja a Sakura en su casa, le acompaña hasta la puerta, para no ser descortes...

_- Sasuke...¿ Estas seguro de lo que dijistes antes? ..¿ Ya es demaciado tarde?_

_- ...Si ... lo es..pero yo no puedo hacer nada para que se cancele la boda o se separen...en este juego...yo voy a salir perdiendo...me lo mire por donde me lo mire. Yo no quiero que Naruto lo pase mal...no soy tan cabrón para hacer eso...mejor dicho...soy un cobarde por no decirle a Naruto que conosco a Hinata...¿ Como se lo tomaria? ..Bueno..decirle que solo la conosco..podría...pero..si pregunta algo más..¿ Que le podría contestar? ..._

_- ...Te entiendo...Pero..¿ Tú sabes lo que siente Hinata no? ..¿ Ella piensa lo mismo que Tú o no?_

_- ...Eso..no lo se...se lo tendría que preguntar...pero eso haria que nos veamos...y ya sabes...nos vemos un día y otro...y así pasa el tiempo..después un día nos pilla Naruto y la hemos cagado..cero amistad, y cero compromiso...madre mia...los Hyugas vendrian a por mi y despues los Uzumaki..._

Solo pensar eso ya se le pone la cara pálida, ella se rie, es mejor verle las cosas positivas a los problemas que las negativas. Sakura abre las puertas de su casa y se despide de Sasuke, él también hace lo mismo, se mete en su coche y se dirije a su casa. Cuando se quizó dar cuenta ya eran las 5:20am.

Llega a y media a su casa, se quita la ropa y queda solo en gallumbos, directamente se mente en su cama, y por todo el cansancio del día se queda dormido, profundamente dormido.

El sol no transpaso las ventanas como toda las mañanas, por eso Sasuke no le costo levantarce, quito un poco las cortinas para ver el motivo de la desaparición de la luz, estaba totalmente nubleado y en pocos minutos comenzo una lluvia muy fuerte. Se puso una camisa azul y unos pantalones de chandal negros, no piensa salir de su casa en todo el día, se dirije a la cocina y al ver " el merde" ( el merde el mierdero xD) de la noche anterior le entro jaqueca solo entrar, por un minuto pensó volverce a meter en la cama, pero olio un poco y nego. Ahora entra a la cocina y se dirije a la nevera, saca la mantequilla y la mermelada, la pone en la mesa y cierra la nevera, ahora entra a la despensa y solo verla le entra deprención...estaba vacia totalmente.

Con frutración se va a su habitación se pone una chaqueta, coje las llaves el mobil y un paraguas, sale de su casa y se va al SYP ( automercado), compra leche, pan, café, Té y algunas frutas, verduras y un poco de carne para poder sobrevivir un día más. Se va a la caja paga todo y vuelve a su casa, se vuelve a deprimir al ver en el estado de su cocina, dandoce por aluido se cienta y comienza a prepararce unas tostadas mientras el café se hace. Al cabo de 20 minutos termina de desayunar y se pone a limpiar.

Todo queda reluciente, como si la cocina fuera nueva, cuando se da cuenta ya eran las 12:45pm. Se dirije al sofa se tira en el y se pone a ver la tele. Una mañana muy normal, totalmente aburrida, cuando son las 1:30 se pone a preparar su comida en el mismo instante que comienza a cortar la cebolla una pequeña lagrima le cae del ojo...

_- ¡¡ mardita cebolla !!_

Sigue cortando y miles de lagrimas salen de sus ojos, cuando termina de corta tiene los ojos rojos y llorosos, en ese mismo instante suena el timbre. Se laba las manos y se dirije a la puerta. La abre.

_- Buenas tardes...Sasuke..._

_- ¿..H-hinata¿ Q-que haces a-aquí? ..._

Le invita a pasar y le lleva hasta la cocina, le acomoda una silla para que se siente y el se sienta al lado...

_- ¿ Te molesta que haya venido?_

_- ..No..mas bien me has dado una sorpresa...¿ A que se debe tú visita?_

Cuando se dispone a hablar, mira a la cocina y ve una olla que se desborda, al acto Sasuke se levanta y la apaga dejando el contenido en un colador...

- .._Vine...porque..quería hablar...contigo sobre todo lo que esta pasando...sobre nosotros dos...y Naruto..._

_- ...Yo también quería hablar contigo..sobre eso...pero hay una cosa...que quiero que te la dejes clavada en la cabeza..¿ vale?_

_- ...s-si_

_- Lo ultimo que te dije...no lo pienso retirar..._

Flash back:

_- Me da que auqnue quiera...no me pueda separar de ti.._

Fin Flash back

El rostro de Hinata se vuelve rojo, aquellas palabras le probocan un repelus por todo el cuerpo, ella le mira y sonrrie complacida, le gusta que no quiera retirar esas palabras..

_- ..Yo tampoco..puedo..desde el día que te vi Sasuke...que me llevastes a tomar café...y me escuchastes sin interrumpirme..._

_- Seguro que si te hubiera interrumpido me hubieras saltado a la yugular...aunque me moria por las ganas de interrumpirte...eso no te lo voy a negar.._

Ambos comenzaron a reir complacidos, era graciaso ver a Sasuke adimitir algunos defectos, como por ejemplo ese, que le gusta rebotarse o interrumpir.

_- Valla...bueno...luego..despues de ese día nos hemos estado viendo muy seguido...quizás sea cosa del destino...pero yo no lo quiero mirar así..¿ Estamos destinados a encontrarnos y hacernos daño a nosotros dos y tambien a Naruto? ..no estoy de acuerdo con eso..._

_- Pero...¿ si fuera así? ..¿ Que harias? ..Yo..no quiero hacerle daño a Naruto..quedandome contigo..." Me muero de ganas que seas solo mia...¿ siempre he sido tan egoista?"..pero tampoco eso es posible..quizás tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti..aunque esta claro..con lo que te dije ayer...hasta Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero..ahora soy yo...el quien quiere saber...porque si me voy a traisionar a un amigo..prefiero hacerlo sambiendo que la otra persona esta de acuerdo conmigo...¿ Que me contestas?_

Hinata se sorprende a tales palabras, pasaban de no querer hacerle daño a hacerle daño a Naruto, muy egoista por su parte...pero muy tentador...¿ Quien podría negarse a tales palabras? ..Alguien que este muy enamorada de su novio...pero este no es el caso...Naruto ama a ella pero ella a él no...ella ama...

Ella se levanta de su sitio y se dirije a él, le acaricia el rostro, los labios..y se aserca a el poco a poco hasta quedar a escasos cm, y besa a Sasuke, con dulzura, con pación y ante todo con amor.

Sasuke le respondio, abrazandola contra el, no podía negar lo que sentía, ya era demaciado tarde para hacerlo, si lo hsiera estaría engañandoce a si mismo y eso ya no lo quería hacer jamas...

_- ...No quiero herir a Naruto...pero..ahora me doy cuenta...de que ya es muy tarde para negar lo que dicta mi alma...porque yo ..tampoco puedo separarme de ti aunque quiera...Sasuke...te quiero..._

Le abraza muy fuerte, ambos se abrazan, ya habían probado la manzana prohibida , lo iban a egañar, no podían decirle a Naruto que se habían enamorado...¿ Como reaccionaria él? ...

Después de aclararce Sasuke invito a comer a Hinata, ya que estaba ahí, no la iba a echar de su casa y ahora menos después de la declaración de amor tan bonita...

_-.." Madre mia..me estoy ablandando...¡¡¡¡ noooo !!!! "_

Ambos pasaron la tarde hablando, y hablando, hablando del futuro y como planearina su salidas a escondidas de los demás. Que malos que son. Tanto hablaron que se quedaron durmiedo en el sofa, se despertaron por el ruido del timbre. Sasuke se levanto y luego se levanto Hinat, un gran error, se dirijeron a la puerta y abrieron...

- _Hola Sasuke...venia a...¿ H-Hinata? ...¿ Q-que h-haces aquí?_

* * *

_¿ QUE TAL¿ ME MATAREIS OI? XDD bueno reviews pliss aunk solo sea un "bien" espero ke les haya gustado _


	7. Cobardia

_Holaaa a todos y a todas!!! mil perdones por haber tardado muxooo!!! esque ...no sabia como continuar!! xD lo deje tan tan mal que nisiquiera sabia como escribir pero ya paso aquí esta este capitulo muajajaja en una noxe lo escrii ahora mismo son las ...23:59 pm xDD es que soy tan tan yo! xD Queria dar las gracias a las personas que se han molestado a dejarme un comentario snif snif muy contenta yo estoy! nunca pense que llegaria hasta los 10 y espero subir xD. Ya saben soy feliz simplemente con un "bien" xD. Que mas...pues..que naruto no me pertence es algo obvio pero el argumento de mi fik si ehh cero plagio xD weno..weno..si hay alguna falta de gramatica lo siento e igual de ortografia xD el frio me deja tonta!! pos no os lio mas y os dejo _

_bye bye!! xD _

**7- Cobardia: **

Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se quedan mirandoce mutuamente, en silencio, nadie dice nada, ni un movimiento. La expreción de Naruto se vuelve oscura y con ira, Sasuke teme. Hinata mira preocupada, el ambiente se vuelve tenso. Naruto pasa a dentro, se sienta en el escalon de la casa, y se quita los zapatos. Las manos le tiemblan. Cuando ya esta sin zapato sube y se pone alfrente de Sasuke. Pasan minutos hasta que la mano de Naruto golpea la cara de Sasuke, que con consecuencia él cae al suelo aturdido.

Hinata corre hasta donde esta Sasuke y le ayuda a levantarce, aún Naruto tiene la ira en los ojos.

_- ...N-naruto..¿ Por qué..? ..._

La voz de Hinata suena suave y asustada. El herido se frota la mejilla intentando calmar el dolor, pero sin ningún resultado positivo, sino que hace que le duela más.

_- ...¿ Por que estás aquí Hinata? ...¿ QUE HACES EN CASA DE SASUKE? ..._

_- ...Y-Yo...veras...es que.._

Naruto se dirije amenasadoramente hacia Hinata para cogerle la mano y irse con ella, luego ya preguntaria a ella, no espera respuesta de su amigo. Sasuke se levanta del suelo un poco aturdido y intentando parecer calmado. Aunque esta muy nervioso. ¿ Que le dirá?

_- ..Hoy Hinata vino a mi casa...para ayudarme a ordenar...¡ muy molesto de su parte! Pero ya que hizo el viaje no la voy a dejar tirada en la calle¿ O si Naruto?_

Sasuke con el rostro enojado y molesto se dirije a la sala y se sienta en el sofa. Espera que los invitados le sigan. Se escuchan pasasos y llegan hasta donde esta él. Naruto aún enojado y ojos llenos de furia, mira a Hinata para que ella dijera lo que él quería escuchar.

**Pensamiento Sasuke**

_Lo sabe...esta mirando a Hinata como diciendole " ¿ Es verdad eso?", con lo poco que la conosco se que ella es incapaz de mentir, pero aún así...¿ Mentira por mi? ...¡¡¡ Esto es una locura, una locura de las grandes¿ Por qué tube que ir esa noche al parque¿ Por qué tube que invitarla a un café?...¿ Por qué me enamore de ella sabiendo que esta con Naruto? ...¿ Por qué me pregunto esto? ...¡ soy tonto! ..definición de la situación por mis palabras: Sasuke sentado en el sofa esperando que la alma caritativa de Hinata diga " Naruto...yo..yo..." ¡¡¡¡ NOOOOO NOOO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO¡¡¡¡ NO QUIERO ¡ AHORA HINATA ES MIAAA!!! MI TESORO!! (comentario de la escitora: xD lo tenía que poner!! " mio mi tesoro xD)...¿ Desde cuando me he vuelto tan golum? ...¡ ale ya tengo un propocito para año nuevo " No ver más el señor de los anillos". ...¡¡ NO SASUKE NO SASUKE!! No estamos para bromas, Tú mejor amigo y tú...mi..mi...¿ mi que? ..¿Hinata y yo que somos?..nos hemos declarado..obviamente...¡buf! Que labios más suavez y delicados...su pelo olia a lavanda...¡¡ NOOOO ESO TAMPOCO!!! Haber...Naruto me va a saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento así que fijemonos en Hinata. La miro...pero...que bella que es...mae mia...'' NOOO ESO TAMPOCOOO!!! SASUKE QUE PERVERTIDO QUE ERES..._

**Fin pensamientos Sasuke**

Sasuke mira a Hinata, sus mejillas no estan sonrojadas, menos mal...

_- ¿ Por que me miras así Naruto ? ..¿ No confias en Sasuke? ..Lo que te ha dicho es verdad...vine a ayudarle con la casa, ayer cuando me fui me quede preocupada...usurpamos el hogar de Sasuke y nos fuimos sin limpiar ...y .._

Hinata pone unos ojitos tristes, de culpabilidad, su tactica hacer que Naruto sintiera pena y olvidar el tema...PERO NO, aún mira a Hinata como diciendo " Suelta la verdad antes de que me valla..".

_- ...Naruto..no esta bien que desconfies de de...tú prometida..._

Le cuesta decir eso, y mucho, oi los celos son malos.

_- ...A ella le creo..pero a tí no..._

Sasuke le mira atónito por lo que acaba de decir su compañero. El ambiente se vuelve tenso, muy tenso, un silencio aterrador invade la sala, la tención aparece...

**Pensamientos Hinata**

_...Soy una mala persona...Naruto...me quiere...y ha pegado a Sasuke...¡ ay eso debe doler mucho ! ..Pobrecito mio...¿ Que deberia hacer ahora ? ..¿ Decirle la verdad no? ...Pero..pero..ahora ya he dicho una mentira...además seguro que sabe algo..¿ Que podemos hacer? ...No debi de haberme escapado de mi casa...no debi de haber aceptado su café...no debi de haberme enamorado de él... _

**Fin pensamientos Hinata**

_- No me creas si no quieres...tú mismo...es libre de elepción...cada uno cree lo que quiere...si quieres pruebas te damos pruebas...Sinceramente Naruto..si yo fuera tú...tendría a Hinata muy vigilada...con lo bella que es...¡ quien sabe quizás alguien te la podría robar..! " ¿ Por que digo esto? ..bueno..si digo esto..obviamente me estoy insinuado...¡ claro ! Ya se.."_

Naruto queda sorprendido por las palabras tan sencillas que suelta su compañero. Sasuke se levanta del sofa y se dirije a Hinata, le mira y le acaricia el rostro, probocando a Naruto, y justamente probocando la reacción del sonrojo por ella.

_- ..Tranquilo..chico...no te la voy a robar...¿ Te vas a casar con ella no? ...No te la voy a quitar...no soy de ese tipo.." Si que lo soy..no te la voy a quitar ...sino que ya te la he quitato..."_

Todo lo que paso deja tanto como a Naruto y a Hinata desconsertados, no saben que decir ni que actuar. Sasuke muy tranquilo se dirije hacia la cocina y les llama para que vallan con el.

Con el acto anterior a Naruto se le van las dudas por completo, pero Hinata siente un poco de tristeza...sabe que lo ha hecho aposta...o eso cree...pero aún así...siente que esas palabras eran como una despedida para ellos dos...

El conflicto se detubo durante unos minutos mientras comian, ya que Sasuke les invito a comer. Cuando la comida finalizo se encuentran los tres en la sala, Sasuke en una butaca azul marino oscuro, y los otros dos en el sofa de dos azul tambien pero más gastado. La calefación esta ensendida por eso los tres estan comodos. Nadie comienza a hablar, simplemente se observan, esperando que uno rompa el hielo. Pero nada...

_- ..._

_-..._

_- ..._

La campana de la inglesia suena dando las 6:30pm, el ambiente aún esta tenso pero ellos estan tranquilos. Naruto ya se comienza a sentir molesto por el silencio, es raro en él...

_- ¡ vale! Les creo...Hinata solo vino a ayudarte a recoger la casa...solo eso...¿ No? ..y por lo que dijiste antes. Tranquilo...que si alguien estubiera por ella..lo sabría enseguida..._

_- ¿ Así? ...valla.._

_- Por un momento pense..que ustedes dos estabais saliendo juntos a mis espaldas...pero eso simplemente seran imaginaciones mias..¿ A que sí? .._

Los culpables de la tensión se miraron de reojo logrando que Naruto no se diera cuenta. Eso les sento mal, estan egañando a su amigo...y eso esta relamente mal.

_- Seguramente sera una fantacia mia...bueno...Sasuke disculpa por el golpe de antes...esque..me puse furioso..y.._

_- No pasa nada...tranquillo.._

_- ..._

_- Yo me tengo que ir ya...tengo que ordenar unas cosas para las clases de repaso de mañana..._

_- Vale..._

_- ...¿ Hinata vienes ? .._

_- No ...yo tengo que hacer unas dilgencias antes de volver a mi casa...pase por aquí y se alargo todo...Cuando llegue a mi casa te llamare..¿ vale?_

Naruto asiente y le sonrrie, los tres se dirijen a la puerta. Ella le abre la puerta mientras se pone los zapatos, Sasuke observa apollado en la pared. Naruto se aproxima a ella y le da un tierno beso en los labios, ella simplemente cierra los ojos, no le responde, le resulta incomodo. Él sale de la casa de Sasuke y ella cierra la puerta...

_- Sasuke..¿ sabes..una cosa..?_

_- ...Si...estamos alimentando su fantacia..._

_- ..¿ Y por cuanto tiempo? .._

Sasuke le coje la mano y la lleva hasta él, le abraza y le da un tierno beso en el cuello y luego le susurra al oido...

_- ...hasta que nosotros queramos..._

Hinata enrrosca sus brazos al cuello de él y le sonrrie besando sus tiernos y carnosos labios.

* * *

cago en to lo que se menea!! òó no se menen ...1234..ya esta! BUAA ME HA QUEDADO MUU CORTO TOT ¿ les ha gustado¿ reviews xD PLIS!! 


	8. Mentira difícil

Holaaa a todos y a todas, aqui estoy con el 8 capi XDD sii¿ Les he hecho esperar? soy mala ¿eh? xDD muajajajaajaj!! Pues creo que actualizare cada fin de semana ¿ que os parece? ta bien oi? xD Pos weno...como soy novata en esto contestare a los reviews aqui xDD

SABAKUTSUKI: Bueno como dijiste que Naruto necesita felizidad aquí le hago feliz xD pekeño adelanto! xDD Pero la felizidad no le sera eterna xDD SOY CRUEL MUAJAJAAJ! XD

HINATA : Cada vez mas se aserca al final xDD y sabre tu opinion! pero veo que te gusta xDD así que seguire escribiendo muajaja!! Y el final...sera final o no? xDD

miyuky: ESTE ES LARGOOO!! vamos eso creo xDD ¿ así te parece bien?

* * *

Bueno así se contestan oi? xD Bueno y AKI os dejo el capi!!espero que les guste xD a mi muxoo, cuando lo lean dejemen un comentarioo pliss xDD pa saber lo malo k es o lo buenooo.. Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia del fik si es mio mi tesoro ( ¬¬ tenias q sakar al golum dejalo al pobre em paz) xD xaoo bexitozz

**8- Mentira difícil: **

La mañana es cálida a pesar de que afuera está nevado, los ojos de Sasuke se abren poco a poco, nota que por una parte de su hombro esta caliente, como si algo le rozara o esta apollado en él, gira la cabeza y ve a Hinata al lado suyo, con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo tranquilamente.

_- ...¿ Que paso anoche? ..._

Mira a Hinata y luego a su habitación, intentado recordar algo, pero en absoluto. Se incorpora y se toca la cabeza, vuelve a mirar a Hinata que ahora despierta le sonrrie con mucha dulzura. Inclina la cabeza para besar sus dulces labios y ella le responde.

_- Buenos días...Sasuke...¿ Que te pasa te veo inquieto?_

_- Bueno...nose..esque intento recordar que paso anoche...y la verdad nada.._

Hinata sonrrie complacida de que sea sincero.

_- Pues..anoche...fue año nuevo...y ambos bebimos un poco..y bueno..se sabe.._

Ambos se ponen rojos, y les pitan los oidos de la vergüenza. Sasuke despues de eso comienza a recordar, la última vez que Naruto les vio a los dos juntos fue el día despues de noche buena, luego ambos quedaron mucho ocultandoce de Naruto. Y aquella noche la pasaron los cuatro, Naruto , Sakura, Hinata y él, lo ultimo que recuerda es que Sakura se llevo a Naruto a su casa ya que estaba borracho perdido.

_- ..Dentro de poco tendre que comenzar a ir al univercidad...¡que horror!..." Me pregunto si Hinata..estudiara..."...oye..Hina..._

La mira y se queda embobado, ella se ha levantado y le esta dando la espalda y se ve su esbelta espalda pálida y suave, no puede evitar abrazarla haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, se gira y le sonrrie, le acaricia el rostro a Sasuke y le besa apasionadamente.

_- Sasuke...veras...no se como explicartelo..pero...yo..también voy a ir a tu univercidad..._

Sasuke no reacciono al momento, ni tampoco despues de dos minutos, estubo en blanco una hora entera, hasta que pego un grito sordo de impreción, Hinata se asusto más de la cara de Sasuke que del grito ya que sus expreciones no era muy buena.

Cuando Sasuke esta más tranquilo intenta conversar con Hinata sobre ese asunto, era buena por una parte, porque podrían verce más seguido, pero también era malo porque tendrían que ocultar sus sentimientos, y eso sería muy complicado, tanto para uno como para el otro.

_- ...Sera dificil esconder lo que siento por ti en la univercidad...pero fuera de ella...no me contendre en abosoluto ...¿ vale ?_

_- ..¡Si!_

Ambos se levantan de la cama, Hinata se dirije a la ducha, mientras Sasuke cambia las sabanas de la cama, ya que anoche tubieron un juerga inolvidable (COMENTARIO MIO: XD UFF LA JUERGA QUE SE MONTARON HASTA LOS VECINOS SE DIERON CUENTA XDDD), cuando la cama estaba hecha miro al reloj marcan las 12:30 pm, no piensa ni hacer el desayuno, ya que seguramente cuando la lleve a su casa, sus criadas le tendrán la comida hecha.

Unos minutos más tarde sale Hinata de la ducha, con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y el pelo mojado, realmente tentadora para los ojos de Sasuke. Antes de apartar la mirada de esa diosa que tiene delante lo penso, una imagen así no se tiene muy seguido.

_- Sasuke ya puedes ir tú a la ducha, ya terminare yo de ordenar..¿ vale ?_

Le sonrie tiernamente y le da un beso, él no se nego, deja las mantas sucias en el suelo y tal como se levanto, en pelota picada, se mete en el baño, antes de eso Hinata no pudo evitar darle una palmadita en ese culo bien formado y tentador ( xDD ), Sasuke le mira con gracia y ella le responde con una sonrrisa enseñando todos sus blancos dientes.

Ya los dos estan vestidos y limpios, y la casa no da impreción de que hubo juerga anoche, así que los dos muy felizes se disponen a salir cuando escuchan el timbre. Sasuke le dice a Hinata que se valla a la habitación y se quede, hasta que le avise, quien sabe si podría ser alguien sospechoso que delataze su peligrosa relación.

Sasuke se dirije a la puerta mientras se arregla la camisa, primero pregunta quien es, no tiene respuesta, luego espera un poco, porque podría ser un vendedor a domicilo o propaganda, quizás si veian que no contestaba se iria pensando que no hay nadie. Pero al contrario el timbre volvio a sonar ahora más desesperado que antes y a su vez una voz demaciado familiar...

_- ¡¡ SASUKE POR TU PADRE O MADRE ABRE LA DE LOS O SINO TE ARRANCARE LOS DE UN CUAJO Y NO PODRAS TENER HIJOS EN TODA TÚ VIDA!!!_

- " _¿Por que siempre que Hinata esta en casa este mongolo aparece¿ Y que es eso de arrancarmelos de un cuajo¡¡¡¿¿ QUIEN SE HA CREIDO QUE ES ESTE MONGOLO??!!!" Ya voy imbecil!!!_

Abre la puertan hechando chispas y ve a un Naruto con la cara de perrito perdido, él se huele algo, y no es bueno, posiblemente lo tendrá encima unas cuantas horas. Sasuke no lo hecha como de costumbre, ya que si no lo hace entrar, entrara él por su propio pie y eso sería muy malo, tanto para uno como para el otro. Naruto entra, se quita los zapatos y se dirije a la sala, comienza a observar cada rincón y luego a oler, pone muchas caras y luego mira a Sasuke con ojos acusadores, llega a la sala y se sienta, y sus ojos se vuelven a posar encima de Sasuke.

_- ¿ Que pasa idiota¿ Tengo monos en la cara? - _le ofrece una taza de té y Naruto la acepta encantado.

- ¿ _Ayer chinganstes ehh pillin? Te he pescado...¿ con quien eh¿ eh?_

Sasuke escupe el té que tiene en la boca sorprendido, y comienza a toser. Cuando se calma le mira con ojos " Si vuelves a hablar sobre el tema yo si que te los corto...", Naruto traga saliva y sorbe su té calmado, aunque con gotas de sudor corriendo por su cuello, aquella mirada de asecino no es muy peligrosa.

_- Bueno..¿ que era lo que querias decirme? ...estaba apunto de salir..así que habla que no tengo todo el tiempo " Menos hoy que tengo a Hinata en mi habitación"..._

Sasuke posa los ojos en dirección a su habitación aprobechando que Naruto esta muy concentrado poniendo más azucar a su té. Entre la puerta se veia los blancos ojos de Hinata mirando a los dos. Él sonrrie y ella le responde.

_- Pues...veras...ayer me acoste con Sakura.._

Sasuke se atraganta con...con la saliva, y se comienza a dar golpecito en el pecho intentando cobrar la compostura, y en la habitación de él se escucha un severo golpe, era Hinata que del susto se había caido. Naruto miro a Sasuke con ojos triste, pero al mismo tiempo con algo de alegría en si...

_- ..¿ Estabas borracho me supongo no?...y...¿ Sakura te dejo? ..bueno sabiendo el carácter que tiene..." Bueno a mi eso no me molesta...pero..." ..._

_- No estaba borracho...era conciente de todo lo que hacía...como la besaba, le quitaba el sujetador...luego las bragas...y todo eso...sinceramente tiene un cuerpo muy bello..no se si se le podria comparar con el de Hinata.._- Se escucha otro golpe pero esta vez como si fuera que algo se caia, eso a Hinata le dolio...

- " _...¿ Hinata...?" ..¿Y? ..Bueno..¿ te gustó? .._

_- ...Si..y mucho...fue una sensación extraña...me gusto mucho..demaciado...pero.._

_- ¿ Pero...?_

_- ...No le puedo hacer esto a Hinata...¿ como se sentiria ella?...Seguramente ella sería incapaz de ponerme los cuernos con alguien...ella...es muy pura...y yo..soy ..soy un descarado..._

El ambiente se esta poniendo muy tenso, demaciado, aquellas palabras que salen de los labios de Naruto hicieron sentir mal a Hinata y a Sasuke...

_- ..._

_- ¿ Que pasa Sasuke¿ Por que no dices nada? .._

_- ...No se Naruto...ella...es Hinata...no creo que sea capaz..de hacerte daño..de tal forma..además...lo tuyo con Sakura simplemente fue una noche ¿ no? ..lo entendera...seguro..." Yo también espero que lo entienda...porque si así no fuera...posiblemente...ella..ella..aún..."_

_- ...Si...solo fue una noche...pero..la verdad...es que..Hinata ultimamente esta muy ausente..¿ sabes? ...y casi no quedamos...y en todo este tiempo Sakura me ha estado apollando mucho y animandome...¿ Sasuke que me pasa? ..._

_- ...No lo se..." tengo que animarle...pero me va a costar...y mucho..." Pues..llamala más..insiste tú...acuerdate que una chica jamas..del mundo invita a salir a un chico...va contra las reglas...bueno hay exepciones si la chica esta muy obsecionada...con aquella persona...llamala tú y dile para quedar y ese tipo de cosas...seguro que ella aceptara..encantada...y con lo de Sakura...dale tiempo...fue anoche así que tienes la mente un poco confundida.._

Cada frace que Sasuke suelta su rostro se vuelve más triste, su voz suena con menos intencidad y con tristeza, todo aquello...todo lo que ocurrio aquella noche, esta mal...muy mal..pero aún así no puede olvidar la sensaciones tan vivas que aún siente por el cuerpo, todo fue tan bello, tan magico...

Naruto se alegra, la charla ayuda, cuando el ambiente se relaja Naruto deside marcharse, iba a planear una cena romantica para Hinata, y compensarla por lo de Sakura, eso a Sasuke no le molesto, le paresio bien...seguramente a Hinata le gustara.

Se va, y Hinata sale de la habitación con el rostro adolorido, aquella sesion fue muy dura, ella se sienta en el sofa, y él hace lo mismo, se quedan en silencio ambos, no saben que decir...y tampoco quieren decirlo...

_- ...Ya escuchastes a Naruto...se acosto con Sakura...y tú conmigo..._

_- ...Me siento traicionada...- _Sasuke cierra los ojos intentando ocultar sus ojos tristes..

_- ...Si..se te escucho...¿ que vas a hacer ? ...Yo no pienso impedirte nada...lo sabes..._

_- ...si..lo se.._

_- ...Llamare a un taxi para que te venga a recoger...es mejor que vuelvas sola..._

_- ...si..._

Sasuke llamo al taxi, en pocos minutos estaba en la puerta de su casa, tocando el claxon, ella sale de casa sin despedirce cariñosamente como lo habia echo otros días, sino salió y se monto en el taxi, en pocos minutos la cilueta desaparesio entre la nieve. Sasuke cierra la puerta de su casa y comienza a caminar, sin ningún rumbo en concreto.

En su mente comienza a contar los minutos hasta que ella llega a su casa. Sin él ser consiente de lo que hace su mente, se imagina la noche, simplemente el echo de que Naruto la tuviera para el solo, Sasuke se llena de celos...¿ Tanto la quiere?.

Sin el ser conciente, sus pies le llevan hasta el parque donde se conocieron, una ola de nostalgia y tristesa le aborrece, se siente fatal, undido, solo. Su mente formula recuerdos, muchos, la muerte de sus padres, la sonrisa de su hermano, la cálides de Hinata, sus labios...su sabor...ella...toda ella. Cuando decide dejar el parque, vuelve a caminar sin importarle donde acabar, camina por la aglomeración de persona, por lugares solitarios...entra a tiendas, a restaurantes, a todos los lugares, hasta que se detiene en uno en especial, no es muy bonito y tampoco muy caro, entra y el ambiente es denso, el aire es denso, una nuve de humo cubre todo, el lugar es tan incomodo que con suerte la mente se concentraria intentando pensar en como respirar, y eso es lo que hizo, cuando el camarero le antendido se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que estaba vagabundeando, ya son las 8:45...

_- ...Seguramente Naruto...ya habra ido a casa de Hinata, ahora seguramente estaran comiendo...luego...Naruto..le besara...le abrazara...y..y ...¡¡¡ ahhh¿ Por que pienso esto¿ Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... ¿ Por que me siento así? ..._

El camarero le trare una botella de cerveza, una tras de otra, hasta que Sasuke dice basta, ya que esta muy borracho, paga la cuenta y se va. Al llegar a su casa, ve que en el contestador hay varios mensajes, aprieta el boton y comienza a escuchar..

_- Sasuke hola, soy Hinata...creo que deberiamos hablar de lo nuestro...cuando escuches este mensaje llamame porfavor...es impostante_- al terminar ese mensaje viene otro

_- Sasuke hoy aclare las cosas con Hinata, me dijo que estaba un poco agobiada con lo del compromiso por eso estaba ausente...y sabes...uff!! si que tiene un cuerpo espectacular...!! madre mia...y lo mejor de todo esque va a venir a nuestra uni..¿ te lo puedes creer? Bueno ya nos vemos dentro de dos semanas!! chao..._

Ese fue el último mensaje, Sasuke se encuentra acostado en el sofa con el brazo en la frente, intentando mantener la calma, todo lo que ocurrio ese día le dejo alterado, muy alterado...

Ya había pasado dos semanas después de aquello, Sasuke se levanta de su cama sin ninguna gana, no tenía ganas de ir a estudiar, en absoluto, toda su vida se había convertido en una novela que a su madre le gustaba ver, las novelas del mediodía, y que él tanto se burlava. Se mete en la ducha y se refresca todo, se paso tres noches seguidas bebiendo, sin parar, la última vez que vio a Hinata fue dos semanas antes, y después del mensaje más ninguno, todo aquello resultaba muy deprimente.

Sale de su casa con las llaves del coche, no tiene ganas de coger el bus, quiere deprimirce en su espacio vital, sin ningún retraso llega a la hora exacta que todo el mundo sale de sus casas para ir al trabajo, estaciona y se dirije al bar.

_- Por favor un café bien cargado..._

_- Valla Sasuke no tienes buena cara..¿ que te pasa chico?_

El camarero era compañero suyo de clase, trabaja por la mañana en el bar y estudia por la tarde, son amigos desde bien enanos.

_- Shikamaru no preguntes...no tengo ganas de hablar del tema...pero si es muy deprimente mi vida...quiero uno de esos cafes que haces que te despiertas...ahora mis neuronas juegan el teto...así que hay que espabilarlas...que al poner un pie en clase me voy a amargar..._

_- ¡Cocina oido¡ Dos cafés cargados para la barra!_

Cuando se termino su desayuno se dirje a su clase, ya la aglomeración habia llegado, como era normal Sakura estaba en clase, sentada en su silla, y a la única persona que no quería ver estaba sentado en su sitio, Naruto, muy alegre y con los ojos relucientes de felizidad, le esta esperando en su silla, seguramente le contara toda las cosas que hizo con Hianata aquellas dos semanas que Sasuke estaba desconectado del mundo.

_- ¡ No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de tú vida durante la clase así Naruto que abstente de hacer comentarios ¿ de acuerdo? No me interesa en absoluto tú estupida vida ¿ vale?_

_- ...Valla..hoy estas irritable.._

Sasuke le mira con cara de " muerte" , Naruto pilla la indirecta y se quita de su silla, en pocos minutos la clase estaba llena y el profesor comenzó a dar la lección. El 30 de la mente de Sasuke estaba intentando ignorar a Naruto y el otro 60 pendiente de la clase.

Cuando las primeras horas terminan el trio se va al bar para merendar, y cuando el reseso terminó volvieron a clase, y el profesor presento a una alumna nueva, obviamente no hacia falta pero aún así lo hizo. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron, y lo de los demas chicos tambien.

Hinata Hyuga entro en clase con su mochila, y obligada a presentarce habla con su dulce voz, obligada se sienta en el medio de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke se levanta y se sienta en la primera fila, haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas, y la que más le preocupaba, de los blancos ojos de Hinata...

* * *

ALE? QUE TALKO? A ESTADO? XD 


	9. Odio vs Amor

Holaaaa ya estoy aki con el 9 CAPITULO!! DIOS!!! mae mia!! no me lo puero creer xDD toy happy! ( ¬¬ que pija a sonado eso) ooU ..oioioi!! pos ..estoy xDD estoy..estoy...bueno estoy de alguna manera. Bueno antes de que mi inner me zampe quiero volver a repetir muxas gracias por los reviews T.T soy estremadamente felizzzzz eso me ayuda a seguir con la historia!!

miyuki-san: ( he escrito bien el nombre? o.o) Bueno aer...a si! NO PAXA NA DE NA! no hacia falta pedir perdon xD las cosas pazan y ya esta, tas perdonada xD!! No me disgusta muxo la verdad, eso kiere decir que se me da bien escribir y la gente kiere plajiarme XDDD ( uu disculpenla esta hiperventilado) xDD. EZO MISMO! Enserio no paza nada, me alegro que te disculpes aunk no pasa na de verazz!!

Pos aki os dejo con la history xDD Naruto no me pertenece pero el fik si xDD

**9- Odio vs Amor: **

El tic tac del reloj, el sonido de las hojas de los cuadernos pasar, algunos estornudos y tosidos de gente costipada, murmuros y golpes. Son los únicos sonidos que Sasuke intenta concentrarse, pero no puede, lo intenta, pero es envano, a pesar de que esta a dos metros de distancia de ella, su corazón palpita como el primer días, sus manos queman y su olor le invade por completo. Todo ella le vuelve loco, durante dos semanas bebiendo sin parar intentando olvidarla e hacerle la idea que fue solo un rollito..como cualquier otro...¿ Pero por que no podía? ..No se puede sacar de la mente la sensación de sus carnosos labios...la cálida piel y su suave voz...Hinata, la amargura en persona, no simplemente había sido desdichado desde la muerte de sus padres ...ahora ya no es persona...la única persona que ha llegado amar...se ha separado de él...aunque sabía que podía pasar...pero nunca penso que podría doler tanto...

Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje...ni su voz, durante dos semanas todo fue negro...la oscuridad le volvia a cubrir...

- " _Como he podido dejarme vencer...tan facilmente...¿ como como ? ...Hinata..."_

Ama a Hinata como nunca a amado alguien, pero ahora la odia...él fue el primero en tocar su cálida piel, en saborear sus labios...en robarle la virginidad...y su amigo...ahora se la roba...aunque él fue el primero..¿ Pero por que ha decidido abandonarlo? ...¿ Por que?.

Esta tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando sono el timbre para finalizar las horas de clase, y hacer el reseso, cuando se da cuenta no había casi nadie en la sala, exepto de Sakura, Naruto y...Hinata. La amargura en persona¿ Como un ángel se habia podido transformar en un demonio? ...Su alas...blancas...su aura esquizita...y su voz.

Cada instante que Sasuke pensaba se pone más histerico, se levanta y comienza a recoger todo muy rapidamente, cuando se dispone a salir, Naruto le tampona la salida.

_- Oye Sasuke-Idiota..¿ Por que te vas tan rapido¿ No nos vas a esperar o que?_

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenan de odio, odio a su amigo, de ser tan imbecil y mongolo en no darce cuenta, que su mejor amigo se acostó con su prometida y ama a su mejor amigo, lo odia a él y a ella...por ser tan tan increiblemente blandengue y tonta, por irse y dejar un mensaje...de despedida...la odia tanto...pero le ama..igual...

_- Naruto..¿ Por que no te mueres? - _Naruto queda un tanto asombrado por las palabras de su amigo, que le cuesta un poco reaccionar, cambia de cara unas cuantas vezes, hasta darce cuenta de lo que su amigo le dijo, pero ya es demaciado tarde, Sasuke esta a más de dos metros de ellos.

_- ¡¡¡¡¡ MARDITO SASUKE¡¡¡¡ TE VAS A ENTERAR DE COMO DUELE UN PEINE!!!_

Hinata mira a Sasuke a lo lejos, con los ojos adoloridos, sabe el daño que le ha hecho...pero aún así se queda con Naruto...¿ Por que? ..¿Miedo? ...Aún por su cuerpo siente arder su cuerpo...aún siente cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra de amor que le dijo Sasuke...ella también le ama...pero es la mejor desicion tanto para uno como para el otro...

_- Es mejor así..._

Sakura que observa en silencio se da cuenta de las palabras suaves y tristes de su compañera, no le gusta ser cotilla, y tampoco meterce en los asuntos de los demás, pero ella estaba igual que Sasuke, su amor estaba con su amiga...así que...¡ Se puede meter!

El tiempo pasa muy rapido, a pesar de las clases y el aburrimiento, el continuo sonido de la risa bajita de Hinata, le vuelve loco, a pesar de la amargura que siente en su pecho, las clases pasan rapido. El pitido nasal del timbre suena, y todos los alumnos huyen apavoridos, rapidamente esperando que su profesor no les de algo más de clase, no lo aguantarian. El profesor sale de la clase y solo se quedan cuatro personas, las mismas de siempre, pero esta vez los dos hombres estan distante, uno más que otro...pero distante. Sakura y Hinata se miran y luego miran a sus machos, que estan callados, pero por poco tiempo, ya que Naruto suelta un monton de blasfemias contra su cordial amigo. Sasuke recoje sus trastos ignorando las continuas blasfemias de su compañero, sale de su sitio y se dirije a la puerta, cuando esta apunto de salir se detiene, mira a Naruto con odio y luego a Hinata con rencor, dice algo muy bajo que el odio humano capta y sale de la clase...

Las semanas pasan convirtiendoce en meses. Y Naruto continuamente lanzando blasfemias contra Sasuke, y el atacado no responde. El frío sigue y bajan más las temperaturas, a pesar de estar ya en febrero el frío sigue. Las calles abarrotadas de nieve, y tractores intentando apartar la nieve, solo intentando, ya que al día siguiente las calles vuelven a estar igual.

Sasuke sale de su casa dos horas antes de lo normal, coje su coche y pone la calefacción al maximo, arranca el motor y a paso lento llega a la facultat, para su sorpresa había un cohce, solo uno, un volvo azul super bonito y bien cuidado, no recuerda a ningún estudiante con aquel cochaso, aparca al lado del nombrado y sale.

Con pereza sale y se coloca su chaqueta gruesa y la bufanda en el cuello, intentando apartar el frío del cuerpo. Sin mucho éxito. Ya que es temprano se dirije a la cafeteria, su amigo Shikamaru esa mañana no atiende, así que no tiene descuento. Pide un chocolate caliente con un cruasant y se sienta al lado de la calefacción, la única mesa caliente de toda la sala, aprobecha al maximo ya que esta solo. Disfruta cada trago y mentalmente piensa donde cae el liquido dentro de su cuerpo, siente calor...un calor calido. Cierra los ojos y se sumerge en ...NADA ...pero simplemente cierra los ojos, queda inconsiente durante...3 minutos, hasta que la dulce voz de una joven, esa suave voz timida y tranquila solo puede ser de una persona, abre los ojos como platos y la ve. A la única persona que no deseea ver la ve, justamente cuando se a recuperado de su depreción, aunque nunca lo admitiria su orgullo va delante de él.

Hinata se da cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, le mira con sus ojos blancos. Sasuke siente el dolor por dentro, como si el avismo que mantiene en su pecho cresiera más y más...y el amor...y el odio tambien crece. Se odia a si mismo porque sabe que no es capaz de deternerla, de decirle que le deje, o que vuelva con él...como lo dijo el tiempo pasado...

Ella coge su chocolate calienten y se prope a ir a el otro lado de la cafeteria, pero Sasuke levanta la mano y señala para que se siente con él, no sabe como lo hizo pero le hecho hecho esta, probablemente se podrían a discutir, o lo más posible le atacaria con preguntas...muchas preguntas. La nombrada se dirije hasta el, se siente y se mantiene en silencio, intentando que el otro hable, para romper el silencio.

Ambos no dicen nada, aunque su proposito es hablar, cuando uno abre la boca el otro la cierra, o cuando uno se propone a decir algo se calla, asi todo el tiempo, hasta que la cafeteria se fue llenando de gente, cada vez más y más. Por último sono el nasal timbre y los dos se levantaron. Probablemente uno de los dos explotaria tarde o temprano y confesaria todo, ambos se quieren escuchar, pero no saben como. Algo es seguro, los dos se quieren...pero siempre algo anda por delante de ese sentimiento.

Después de aquel encuentro tan desafortunado, cada uno ya estaba más dispuesto a hablar, pero ninguno comenzaba. La semana volvia a pasar, y se aserca la fecha que Naruto repite todo el tiempo, como seria aquel día y como lo planearia. Por alegría de Sakura, Sasuke vuelve a ser un poco más social, se vuelve a sentar al lado suyo y habla solo con ella, únicamente con ella, a Naruto no le dirije palabra y a Hinata...bueno..Hinata...es Hinata...

El 13 de febrero llega, Naruto euforico contempla miles de revista de reposteria pasa hacer un pastel de chocolate a su amada, con la ayuda de unas amigas. Mientras Sasuke y Sakura hablan tendidos en el cesped, Hinata por su parte se mantiene alejada, leyendo un libro tranquila, por suerte el día es iluminado, con un sol realmente hermoso, brillando con una luz cegadora. Cuando el timbre nasal vuelve a sonar para dar lugar a la última clase los cuatro más el grupo de chicas que estan con Naruto se van a la clase, dura poco, ya que la profe se fue unos minutos antes, la mayoria de personas se van llendo poco a poco, quedando solo el cuarteto...

_- ¿ Sasuke me podrías acompañar con tu coche a mi casa plis?- _Dice Sakura un poco avergonzada, ya que su coche se quedo sin gasolina, Sasuke acepto con desgana.

_-Tira para mi coche, yo ire ahora...ten las llaves..._- Le tira el llavero y Sakura lo coge en el aire, Naruto se ofreció a llevar a Hinata, ya que piensa que ella no tiene coche...

_- No hace falta Naruto...tengo mi volvo afuera.._

Sasuke presta atención a aquellas palabras, " su volvo", recuerda semanas atrás el volvo azul que vió, y luego el volvo azul de casa de Hinata, pronto comprende de quien es aquel flamante volvo, se enfada. No simplemente rica, sino obstentosa...

Naruto se entristese por la negativa de su novia, pero pronto se alegra cuando le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Naruto alegre sale de la clase.

Solo quedan dos persona, Hinata y Sasuke, ambos recogen con delicadesa sus trastos, de pronto se escucha llover, y tronar.

El movil de él suena

_- ¿ EH?-_ coje el movil y escucha hablar a una histerica Sakura que se moja- _Sakura...coge mi coche y llevatelo...ya me lo traeras mañana...-_escucha y cada vez su gesto se va volviendo cada vez más contraido...-_ ¡ Que si pesa!! Llevatelo ya..antes que me arrepienta y te tengas que ir a pie...vale adios- _Cierra el movil.

Sigue con su labor de recoger los trastos, y se da cuenta de que Hinata le mira con unos ojos cristalinos, llenos de...un..." no se que" en los ojos, entonces la lluvia comienza con más fuerza, y más, hasta que vuelve a tronar uno detras de otro. Hinata chilla un par de vezes del susto, la luzes se apagan y Sasuke siente que algo se le pega al cuerpo, nota calides. Hinata le abraza con fuerza, la nota temblar, esta super asustada...

_-..Tú...aún me amas..._

La voz de Sasuke suena rota, eso lo que hizo Hinata, esta mal, muy mal, dentro de nada se casará con su amigo, y ella abrazada a Sasuke, esta mal...muy mal...

_- ...No digas nada...Hinata...simplemente...es la verdad...Tú aún me amas..._

La respiración de ella se vuelve agitada, y la preción de dolor del agujero de Sasuke se hace más grande, desearia apartarla y hacerle sufrir tanto como ella le hizo, y tambien desea abrazarla y decirle que tranquila, sus brazos estan indecisos...

_- Y lo peor de todo...es que ...a pesar ..que elejistes a Naruto...yo..yo..._

Las palabras de Sasuke no concluyen ya que Hinata le tapa la boca con sus temblorosas manos, no quiere escucharlo, no quiere...sabe lo que dira...

Sasuke aparta las manos de su boca y la mira a los ojos, sus ojos son tan blancos que reluzen en la oscuridad, unas pequeñas gotas caen de esos ojos cristalinos. Se aserca cada vez más a ella...a la persona que más ama...cuando solo queda unos escasos cm para tocar sus labios...recuerda el mensaje...

_- Odio...vs Amor...te amo tanto...y te odio tanto...que no se cual vencera...Hinata...dime una mentira...solo una..porfavor.._

Hinata siente la respiración aselerada de Sasuke, muy serca de ella, acaricia las mejillas caliente de él, sabe la mentira que quiere escuchar, pero ella no desea mentir más...

Rompe los escasos cm y besa con mucha pasion los labios de Sasuke, unos labios que añoraba más que cualquier cosa...esos labios que le vuelven loca...y la única persona que la obliga a mentir...continuamente...y que estar separada de ella..le duele tanto...

- !_Te amo ...¡_

* * *

_QUE OS A PARECIDO? ME HA SALIDO LARGIXO EHH?? T.T TOY ORGULLOSA DE MI! XD PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS UY PLIS DEJENME ALGUN REVIEWS PORFAAA!!! ( o.o oioio la letra xd) porfaa aunk sea un . lindo xD _


	10. Lujuria

_Holaaa a todos y a todas, aquí estoy con el capi 10 TT que emocion que tengo!!!! Queria dar las gracias a Hinata y a Miyuky-san por seguir mi fik! ToT y dejarme reviews, no saben lo muy feliz que eso me hace. Snif snif!! Aquí teneis el capi 10 es largo ke konste en acta ¬¬ lo k pasa k la barra de mi programa de escribir es mas pekeña y akie s grande xDD!! Que complicado ke es la vida!! Aviso: Este capitulo contiene esenas de consumir amor, así que los que son sensibles...pues..pueden elejir xDD Porfis dejarme reviews porfaaaaa!!! Naruto no me pertenece!! mi fik si! xDD _

_xau_

**10- Lujuria: **

Sasuke aparta el rostro de Hinata, le mira, acaricia los pomulos de ella, con el dedo gordo. Recorre con el indice el contorno de sus labios, esos labios que tanto ama. Le besa, una y otra vez, no como los besos anteriores...este beso...tiene algo más, más que amor..y deseo junto...es Lujuria. Sasuke empuja a Hinata- con suavidad- hacia la pared. Ella sede. La besa, le besa la frente, los ojos los labios...todo...

Los labios de él van recorriendo el cuello de ella, con dulzura, con pasión y amor. Ella se deja. Llega hasta la camisa, le desabrocha un boton de la blusa, y besa su escote, baja cada vez más, hasta llegar al ombligo. Ella gime. Vuelve a subir, y besa nuevamente los labios, sus brazos se mueven con torpesa por el cuerpo de ella. Hinata le detiene poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de él, se sonroja. Esta mal, muy mal. Pero le da igual, retira los dedos y ella toma el control, la vergüenza desaparece de ella. Abre la camisa de Sasuke y logra ver su pecho cuadradito, lo besa, sus manos se mueven por todo. El sede.

La oscuridad les ayuda, deja que el ambiente les lleve, la lluvia cada vez es más cargada, más fuerte, un trueno, un gemido. Nadie anda por los pasillos, el reloj marca la 4:30 am, han pasado todo el rato juntos, en la facultad, en su aula. Ambos juntos, han cometido otra locura, no una pequeña como la otra, esta vez una grade. Los dos sentados encima del otro en una esquina de la clase, con unas sabanas se tapan, juntos se calientan. Se sienten, la respiración, los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Hinata apolla la cabeza del pecho de Sasuke, y escucha.

_- ...Sasuke...te amo tanto...¿ tú ..me perdonaras alguna vez? .._

Sasuke le tapa los labios con la mano entera, no desea discutir.La empuja contra su pecho. Ella se calma, escucha los latidos del corazón de él, van al compas con la lluvia. Su respiración es tranquila, y esta cálido. Tranquilo. Besa el menton de él, se incorpora dejando ver su cuerpo entero, su piel pálida y suave. Sasuke le coje de la mano y le vuelve a traer junto a él. Le besa con amor, con pasión.

La lluvia se vuelve rápida, y los cristales están empañados tanto por dentro como por afuera. Cada trueno se funde con gemido. La lluvia fluye con rapidez y ellos se funden uno con el otro. Sienten una respiración, un solo corazón...él entra dentro de ella. Con suavidad...con delicadeza y amor...ante todo amor.

Estan agotados, sus ojos se cierran, y se duermen acurrucados entre las sabanas.

Los rayos de luz atraviesan las ventanas. Sasuke abre los ojos poco a poco, y la ve a ella, acostada sobre su pecho. Desnuda. Recuerda la noche anterior, recuerda donde esta, el palpitar de su corazón se agita. Hinata se despierta y ve a su acompañante un poco nervioso, ambos tienen un flas back de la noche anterior, su piel se torna roja. Arden. Ambos deslizan la mirada al gran reloj de la sala, las 6:30 am, dentro de poco se llenara de gente la clase. Hinata se levanta y recoje su ropa interior tirada por todo. Recoje primero las bragas, se las pone. El sujetador, le pide a Sasuke que se lo abroche. Lo intenta, pero es hombre, no lo pilla. Entre risas se va a recoger sus calcetines y acontinuación toda su ropa. Pocos minutos después ambos estan vestidos, peinados y arreglados. A escondidas salen de la clase y llegan afuera.

Cuando la moribunda de gente comienza a llegar, y en especial dos personas, Sakura y Naruto llegan hablando animadamente, hasta la puerta. Rapidamente Hinata y Sasuke se van por los caminos contrarios, y fingen acabar de llegar.

- ¡_Sasuke¿ Ayer como volviste a tu casa? .._

El aluido sonrrie a sus adentros, pensando en la noche anterior.

- ¡_Bah! Cogi un taxi, no me costo mucho..¿ Pudistes llegar sana y salva a tu casa¿ Mi coche esta bien?_

_- Si, en perfecto estado ¡ muchas gracias de verdad!- _Ella sonrrie, él sonrrie. Después Naruto mira a Sasuke con un poco de odio, no le agrada la expreción de felizidad de su rostro, se supone que debe estar enfadado, y amargado. Y que no lo este significa que pasó algo.

_- Bueno días..Sakura...Naruto..- _Saluda a los dos con la mano, y luego sus ojos se dirigen a Sasuke, el blanco puro de sus ojos resalta con las coloridas mejillas- _Sasuke...buenos días.._

Sasuke mira a Hinata, y sus ojos pegan un pequeño destello. Sonrrie a sus adentros y le saluda con la mano. Ambos se miran con complicidad, Sakura y Naruto no entienden nada.

_- ¿ Que pasa aquí? ..¿ Hinata desde cuando saludas a Sasuke¿ Sasuke desde cuando saludas a Hinata?_- Naruto les acusa con un poco de ira, no es normal, nada normal. Los ojos de su prometida estan más relusientes que lo normal, estan igual de relusientes que antes de acostarce con él- _" ¿ Por que Hinata esta así hoy¿ Ayer tenía unos ojos...llenos de tristeza? ..¿ y Sasuke? ...aquí pasa algo...y muy gordo"_

_- Naruto...no pasa absolutamente nada...simplemente que hoy quize...saludar a Sasuke..¿ Esta mal?_

_- ...N-no no esta mal...en absoluto..y...¿ Como dormistes anoche? ..¿ Te asustaron los truenos?_

Hinata se sonrojo al acto, y los labios de Sasuke se curbaron haciendo una risita de mofa. Hinata le mira con unos ojos chispiantes de rabia pero al mismo tiempo de complicidad...

_- Si..Hinata..¿ Que tal pasastes la noche?-_ Sasuke comienza un juego donde solo ellos dos participan, agenamente de los ojos de sus compañeros.

_- Hmm..pues..valla..tube una noche..movidita..jeje..¿ Y la tuya Sasuke?_

_- ¡ Buf! ..Ni te cuento..no hay palabras para expresarlo ..._

Ambos se rien complacidos, sus amigos se disgustan y bastante. Sakura le coge del brazo a Sasuke y le aparta para hablar con él, y Naruto le copia.

_- ¿ Que pasó Sasuke¿ Q-que son esas palabras con Hinata¿ E-esas risitas¿ QUE COÑO PASO ANOCHE ENTRE USTEDES DOS?_

Sasuke le tapa la boca a Sakura con rapides, y mira a su alredor haber si alguien hubiera escuchado, entonces ve a Hinata y a Naruto de espaldas. Hinata habla con tranquilidad y pausada. Sasuke sonrrie y ella le responde.

_- ¿ Pasar¿ Tenía que pasar alguna cosa anoche? ...mmm creo que me pase toda la noche viendo la tele y bebiendo..¿ No hueles a licor? ..me debi haber lavado los dientes..._

_- ¡¡¡ SASUKE¡¡¡Dentro de seis días Hinata se casa!!! DENTRO DE SEIS!!!_

Sasuke endurece el rostro, eso era lo único que no quería recordar, lo único de la noche que no quería recordar. Hinata se lo contó, seis días tenía para aprobechar al maximo con su amada, y no los iba a desaprobechar. ! NO NO!

_- Eso ya lo se Sakura...¿ Y tú que? ...Piensas hablar con Naruto..¿ o que? ..Se nota a leguas que te gusta...y quien sabe...quizás dentro de estos días...pase algo..¡¡ aprobechalos!! Que luego Naruto sera un hombre casado y lo que hazemos sera adulterio puro y duro!!_

Sasuke le da una palmadita a Sakura en la espalda, animandola a que se lanze. Ella coge animos, era sierto...¿ Por que no cometer otro adulterio¿ Su amigo lo había hecho¿ Por que ella no?

Tal como dijo Sasuke, si tenían que hacer algo, esos seis días eran perfectos. No sabía si detendría la boda, o se quedaría solo, o quien sabe, cuando la novia este en el altar se la robe al novio. Sería un bonito final, pero eso no era lo suficiente dramatico para hacerlo. Así que lo conversaria con Hinata. Las clases empiezan con buen pie, Sasuke se sienta al lado de Hinata, y comienzan a charlar animadamente, el profesor les riñe. Normal, conversar en voz alta y encima criticando al profesor. Ambos salieron de la aula amonestados por el mismo. Entre risas y más risas, y aulas y más aulas, las clases se pasaron volando. Hinata se fue con Naruto a su casa para tomar rutina y tranquilizar a su novio de que estaba bien. Simplemente animada eso era todo.

Sasuke se fue con Sakura y le animo a cometer el adulterio de su vida. Seguramente lo cometeria. Deja a Sakura en la puerta de su casa, y retoma camino para ir a su hohar, ahora no tenía ganas de dormir, la noche anterior la lujuria le comio entero, así que no pudo dormir lo suficiente para estar espabilado en clase.

Llega a su casa, se desprende de sus ropas y se mete en la ducha. Deja que el agua caliente ayude a calmar sus musculos adoloridos. Lo consigue, sale y se viste. Se prepara algo para cenar y luego se mete a la cama. Cierra los ojos y cae en un sueño muy profundo, sin pesadillas..y sin dolor.

Pasan los días, los sesi días llamados " Los días para pecar". Sasuke queda con Hinata para ir a su casa, y hacer los deberes de fisica y quimica ya que ella no los comprende, lo llama a él, porque su novio es muy tonto y se lia hasta sumando tres más dos.

Sasuke coge su coche a toda prisa y sale con la maxima rapides de su casa, llega a la mansión de los Hyugas. Estaciona así como puede y baja de su coche.

- " _Además de guapa, rica, obstentosa...tiene una casa..nunca me sorprendere de verla"..._

Se dirije al porton, toca el timbre y una voz gruesa y masculina habla...

_- ¿ Quien es?_

_- .." oioioi...¿ sera su padre? .." ..emm..Soy Sasuke Uchiha...¿ me puede abrir?_

La voz hace un bufido, y cierra el aparatito que con consecuencia hace un ruido muy agudo y escandaloso. Las grandes puertas se abren de par en par, dejando a Sasuke en el medio y entrar como un principe. Cuando llega a la puerta, dos chicas más jovenes que él le recogen el abrigo y le dejan unas zapatillas bastante comodas.

_- La señorita Hinata ahora mismo baja, porfavor espere aquí.._

_- si..gracias.._

Las dos chicas hacen una reverencia de cabeza y se van, dejando a Sasuke en la entrada. Mira a su alrededor, la casa estaba cuidadosamente decorada, y limpia. En el resividor había una mesa larga de marmol con pequeños agujeros llenos de purpurina o pequeñas piedras brillantes. Encima había una escultura un poco grotesca. Una mujer desnua abierta de piernas con un niño encima suya, y el cordon aún dentro de ella. ( C/e: xD ayer recibi un correo de esculturas reales y era una de esas..me impreciono bastante xDD). Sasuke retira la cara y comienza a recorrer una filera larga de fotos. Una de ellas le llama bastante la atención, era un hombre alto, con los mismos ojos de Hinata, el pelo negro azabache a su lado una hermosa mujer, cabellos largos y azules oscuros...los ojos de un color azul muy claro casi traslucido. En sus brazos tenía a un bebe de pocos meses de nacida y a su lado una niña, muy linda con los mismos ojos que su padre, pero con el cabello corto por las orejas, tenía una sonrrisa muy tranquila y serena. Luego mia a otra foto, el mismo hombre pero con dos chicas, una de ellas tenia los ojos frios...y identifico a Hinata...esos ojos eran los mismos que los suyos antes de conocerla.

Se perdio en sus recuerdos, y no se da cuenta de que alguien le observa desde atrás. Cuando despierta de su sueño, ve a Hinata en una de las escaleras, con una falda corta roja y una camisa manga larga negra, lleva el cabello envuelto en una trenza y luse una sonrrisa especial. Mira a los lados y sale corriendo y se abraza energicamente a Sasuke y por último deposita un dulce beso en sus labios, él con ganas responde.

_- ¿ Ha sido muy complicado esta noche como lo ha sido para mi?_

_- Si...mi amor...muchisimo...Sasuke..te quiero.._

Le daposita por último otro beso, despues le coje de la mano y lo lleva a su habitación. Sasuke se espera que su cuarto sea enorme e ostentoso, cuando llega a él..sufre un shock. Su habitación es más o menos como todo su salón, tiene toda una pared con ventanas, dando una vista a un pequeño bosque, seguramente de su familia. Luego su cama estaba pegada a la pared, a cada lado hay una pequeña mesa de roble. Luego un escritorio de madera pintada de azul claro, encima un monton de libros y dos fotos. Una de ellas, esataba su madre y ella sonreian, y la otra esta Sasuke y ella abrazados y sonrriendo.

_- ¿ Alguien a visto la foto? ..._

_- ¿ Te molesta que la tenga a la vista de todos? ..._

_- En absoluto...pero nose...¿ No han preguntado? .._

_- No...no suelen entrar en mi habitación a menos que yo lo pida..- _Sasuke le aparta un mechon de cabello que se colo en su rostro y le impide el paso a sus labios, se apolla y le besa.- _Te quiero...Sasuke.._

Hinata entrelaza los brazos en su cuello y precionando los labios a los de él. Responde y desliza sus labios al oido de ella y susurra...

_- Te amo más que a mi propia vida...no dejare que me quiten de tu lado..¡¡ te amo!!_

Hinata asiente complacida. Después de siertos mismo se ponen a estudiar, poco rato despues una de las criadas llama a la puerta y avisa que la comida estaba lista. Los dos bajan. Los pasillos de la casa son largos y angostos, da un poco de caustrofobia. Al final del pasadiso una gran sala con una mesa larga, al final se sienta un hombre maduro, el padre de Hinata. Que les mira y sonrrie, a su lado se sienta una chica aproximadamente de unos 14 años..o menos. Y al otro lado un chico un años mayor que ellos, con los cabellos castaños largos y sus mismos ojos. Hinata y Sasuke se sientan en el mismo lado.

_- Papa, Neji, Hanabi..os presento a Uchiha Sasuke..un compañero de la facultat es muy bueno conmigo..se ofreció para ayudarme a adelantar cosas .._

_- Encantado de conoceros...- _Sasuke hace una reverencia con la cabeza, y ellos se la responde.

La comida pasa rapida, cuando ya todos se retiran Sasuke y Hinata vuelven a su estudios. Cuando se dan cuenta, esta todo oscuro y comienza a llover con truenos. Hinata chilla y se aserca a Sasuke abrazandolo fuerte. El le abraza y le tranquiliza. Los dos se miran, sus ojos estan llenos de amor, pasión. Ojos de amor, miradas y caricias de amor. Poco a poco los rostros se jutan hasta darce un beso profundo. Sasuke desase la trensa con la mano que tiene libre mientras la otra acaricia el rostro de ella, enreda sus manos en su cabello. Ella entrelaza los brazos en su cuello y le besa con pasion. Un trueno suena fuerte y en ese mismo momento dos ojos acusadores les miran, dos ojos llenos de celos rabia...y odio...

* * *

¿ QUE TAL? xDD personalmente me ha gustado muxo xDD no es por fardear ehhh??? xDDD Porfaaa reviewsss!! 


	11. La realidad

Holaaaaaaaa!!! SI ESTOY AQUI CON EL CAPI 11 XD. Pido DISCULPAS en mayusculas por tardas MUCHISIMOS en subir este capi, esque me mude de casa y han tardado en ponerme el internet en mi ordenador xD y no podia sentarme y inspirarme a escribir, lose lose es algo grave! uu me sabe fatal! Por eso òó este capi es LARGO ( ¬¬ y dale con las mayusculas) ...mmm que mas...así MUCHAS gracias por los reviews TT que ilu! muxas gracias! AAA cosas importantes aqui este capi va en torno un poko a Naruto xD me pidieron que hiciera sufrir a Naruto por ezo hize xD deje empaz a los prota k ya lo han pasao mal...espero k les guste!! ..mmm a si y la ultima kosa antes de dejarle leer xD soy pesaa eh??? xD. Pos como solo falta 1 capi para terminar este fik me he planteado a hacer otro claro ya tengo el argumento y to xD pero me faltan los personajes y eso es mu grave así ke me hariaa muy feliz si me desis d k los podria hacer xD estoy abierta a cualquier cosa..por los momentos tengo un voto por un SasuxHina xD y stoy abierta a mas sugerencias asi k plis porfaaa can you help a mi?? xDD GRACIAS POR ESCUXARME. Aki os dejo el fik 

**11- La realidad: **

El portador de los ojos amenasantes comienza a temblar-silenciosamente para que los dos observados no se den cuenta- mueve la cabeza de un lado otro intentando negar lo que ven sus ojos azules cielo. Los cierra compulsivamente intentando borrar aquella imagen tan desagradable, su prometida y su mejor amigo besándose. Desde hace unos días sospechaba algo, la conducta de sus compañeros era muy cariñosa, demaciado cariñosa solo para ser amigos.

Cuando sus ojos se vuelven a posar en la pareja no estan en la mesa donde antes los había visto, si no ahora se encuentran en la cama debajo de las mantas, volviéndose una persona. No lo aguanta más y sale corriendo de aquel lugar, sin importarle lo que podría escuchar sus amigos. Llega a la sala grande, donde se encuentra el padre de Hinata, su primo y su hermana, ambos le mirán con sorpresa, no es normal ver a Naruto tan abatido, en absoluto.

_- ¿ Naruto te encuentras bien?...¿ Por qué esa cara?_

Naruto no contesta, aún su pulso es agitado y el dolor del pecho aumenta. Hisashi el padre de Hinata se levanta hasta donde esta el y le posa una mano en el hombro intentando calmar a su futuro yerno.

_- ...No es nada...tranquilo...es que simplemente...me he recordado de una mala experiencia que tube..jajaj no hay que preocuparce ¿vale? ...-_ No se le nota muy seguro de si mismo, pero hace su tipica sonrrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y así no pregunten más.

_- y bueno..¿ No viste a mi hija? ..Pensé que habías venido a buscar a mi hija para salir esta noche..._

_- ..Si ...pero la vi con...-_Las palabras se le antojan en la garganta y no las puede sacar- .._con..Sasuke..Uchiha...estudianto...y preferí no molestarla...ya esperare aquí...si no le molesta..claro.._

_- ¡ No tranquilo hijo no molestas ! ...Disculpa mi falta de memoria no recorde que el joven Uchiha había venido..jajaj..mi hija me ha dicho que es muy bueno con ella..¿ Eso es cierto? No me gustaría ver a mi hija triste...por un mal amigo..¿ Me comprendes no?_

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y intenta entablar conversación con su suegro, aunque su mente viaja atrás para intentar recordar como llegó a esto. Pasán las horas y aún su prometida no baja de la habitación y su amigo tampoco, ya comienza a desesperar...

_- ¡ ay Naruto me he liado contigo hablando...jajaj seguramente estaras esperando a mi hija ! ..Espera un momento que llamo a una criada para que los avise..¿ podrás perdonar a este viejo olvidadiso?_

_- ¡ Claro ,tranquilo!-_ El padre de Hinata habla con una criada y la manda a subir a la habitación.

La criada sube despació y cuando llega a la puerta no escucha nada...simplemente el murmuro de la lluvia y unas pequeñas risitas de los de adentro. Toca dos vezes la puerta y espera...

_- ¿ Señorita Hinata...?.._

De dentro se escucha como saltan de algún lugar y se paran al suelo. Se vuelven a escuchar risitas más agitadas pero sesan cuando se abre la puerta. Se ve a una Hinata con el pelo suelto y sonrojada con la camisa un poco arrugada y mal puesta y a Sasuke detras poniendoce los zapatos...

_- ¿ Si que querías? ...¿Nicole?_

_- ...Su padre le dice que baje..._

_- ¿EH? ..emm vale dile que ahora voy enseguida..._

La criada se va rapidamente bajando las escaleras dejando a Hinata en la puerta un poco acalorada, vuelve a cerrar la puerta y se sienta en la mesa y se peina un poco el pelo, se mira en el espejo y intenta calmarce. Pero parece que Sasuke no le deja ya que le abraza por detras y le comienza a besuquear el cuello y pegar mordisquitos...ella se estremese...

_- a-a...S-sasuke..p-para...un momento..porfa...-_ le aleja un momento, el no se enfada simplemente la deja y se sienta a su lado.

_- Creo..que vamos mejorando...Hinata...¿ no lo crees tú tambien?...Las ecuaciones se te dan estupendamente...simplemente te fallan los signos...tienes que prestar más atención en clase..¿vale?-_ le da un golpecito en el cuello con la mano..

Hinata se rie y agradece el cambió de tema de Sasuke para poder calmarse. Cuando ambos estan a presentables y calmados bajan. Hinata llega a la sala con lagrimas en los ojos y eso ocaciona que los presentes que preocupen, pero luego cuando la ven reírse agusto se calman.

_- ..¡¡ jaja !!..disculpa papá por tardar tanto...¡ je ! ...es que Sasuke me estaba explicando una cosa y no lo entendía del todo y nos reimos de lo sensillo que era y que no me diera cuenta..¿ no crees que es muy gracioso Sasuke?_

_-¡Total!_

Los dos caminan dirección al sofa y se encuentran con una mirada amenasante, buscan por los lados y ven a Naruto, con sus ojos llenos de rabia y odio...pero ante todo celos...muchos celos. Los tres se quedan inmobiles...como si se hubieran congelado...la mirada de Naruto era muy amenasante. Un tosido de el padre de Hinata los distraen y logran volver a caminar y sentarse uno al lado del otro del sofa que queda libre.

Una de las criadas trae unos tés para cada uno y unas pastas, el ambiente entre los tres jovenes es muy incomodo y esa incomodidad llega a Neji y a Hanabi que les observan con anteción. Poco tiempo despues emtablan una conversación del tiempo y un poco de todo, hasta que los ajenos al grupo se retiran dejando solos a Hinata,Naruto y Sasuke. Solo basta un minuto para comprender aquella irá que desprende Naruto a quien se la dirige, por eso Sasuke le ignora y comienza a mirar un poco la casa.

_- ...emm..¿ Naruto y eso que has venido hoy a casa?...me sorprende porqué me dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer...¿ Las cancelaste?..¿ que pasó?_

Él no responde, simplemente se bebe poco a poco su té saboreando cada gota como si fuera algo único en el mundo, dejando un ruido seco y mal de estar en el aire. Sasuke se pone nervioso por tal frialdad de su compañero...las dudas..comienzán a invadir sus sentidos...¿ Lo habrá descubierto? ...no era tan tonto para no darce cuenta la relación de ambos...pero...para estar tan seguro...¿ Como lo descubrió si es que lo descubrió?.

La lluvia sesa y Naruto tal y como estaba se levanta en silencio, deja la taza en la mesa y se dirige a la salida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero antes de irse se para en el contorno de la puerta ( donde esta la madera) y levanta la mano en forma de puño. Sasuke y Hinata le miran tranquilos pero estando alertas, entonces en un movimiento rápido Naruto le pega un golpe bien fuerte a la puerta dejando a sus amigos estupefactos...

_- Hinata...te tenía que decir que...la boda sera dentro de muy poco...solo 4 días...y espero...que estes bien decidida a decir el " SI QUIERO" con amor y ganas..¿no?_

Aún estupefacta ella intenta encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras, que en ese momento de estupor no lo podía comprender, podía significar dos cosas...la primera esque como esta inseguro de eso lo quiere confirmar...o que piensa que va a pasar algo y no se hará la boda y ella no dira el si quiero. Pero ninguna de las dos en ese mismo momento tenía significado. Naruto se impasienta por el silencio de ella y su pulso comienzá a temblar...Sasuke lo nota y le pone la mano en el hombro a ella para que espabile y en pocos minutos ella asiente con la cabeza aún descolocada de la impreción. Naruto más calmado sale de la habitación y se escucha el portaso de la puerta y los portones...

El silencio invade la habitación y Hinata comienza a hipear de nervios. Sasuke le coge por la cintura y la dirige al sofa para intentar calmarla.

_- Tranquila...cariño...tranquila..._

_- ...Lo sabe..sabe lo nuestro...¡¡ LO SABE SASUKE LO SABE¿ QUE PASARÁ MAÑANA EN LA FACULTAT?...S-SOLO FALTAN...SOLO...- _Hinata comienza a desesperarce mucho, le timebla el pulso y las lagrimas le convulsionan de los ojos y caen sin ton ni son por sus sonrosadas mejillas...

_- ¡¡ssshhhh! Tranquila...Hinata tranquila...-_ le empuja hasta el y le recuesta sobre su pecho para tranquilizarla, intentando que controle la respiración y se calme.

Cuando Hinata recobro la compostura se aferro fuerte de Sasuke undiendo su cabeza en su pecho, le atemorizaba la idea de que le pillarán..¿ Que diría su padre?¿ Se enfadaría? ..¿ Que sería de Sasuke...?. Miles de dudas le remueven la cabeza y le duele le duele todo, el alma...y el pecho..¿ Como podría salvar a su amado Sasuke para que no saldiera escaldado?. Le mira y él nota la preocupación y entiende todas las preguntas, le acaricia la cara y le da un dulce beso en los labios...

_- Si tu padre se llegará a enterar yo hablaría con él y le diría que estoy loco por ti...que eres mi vida...y que te amo con todo mi ser...y lo de Naruto..si de verdad te ama...lo entenderá...seguramente me odiará para toda su eternidad pero ya se arreglaran las cosas..¿vale?...y no cargues con esto tú sola...los dos nos hemos metido en esto y saldremos...cueste lo que cueste...y me es igual si tengo que girtarlo y ir por jusgados...es algo que esta mal hecho...pero es así..yo te amo...y es la verdad...¿ y tú?_

Hinata le mira y vuelve a salirle lagrimas de los ojos y abraza fuerte a Sasuke muy fuerte...

_- ¡ Te amo!..!!!!TE AMO¡¡¡¡ ...eres mi vida...Sasuke...p-pero no quiero que sufras...y y y_

Deshace la presa de los brazos que ella tenía en su cuello y le mira, con esos ojos llenos de amor y tranquilidad. Le besa la frente y le seca las lagrimas tranquilizandola, le repite que se calme y se calmal. Cuando estaban apunto de abrazarce entra Neji a la sala y les mira un poco aturdido, justamente entra cuando ella tenía los brazos alargados...

-_...emm..¿ interrumpo algo prima? _

_- ..N-no nada Neji...es que le quería dar un abrazo por ayudarme en las clases es un buen profesor..¿ A que si Sasuke?-_ fingue un abrazo a lo rudo y Sasuke le sigue el juego. No parece sospechar de nada.

Neji se rie de su prima y vuelve a lo suyo. Ambos se levantan y Hinata conduce a Sasuke a la salida. Cuando abre la puerta la lluvia invade todo nuevamente, ambos se rien.

_- Mañana...¿ nos veremos en la facultad no?.._

_- Claro..¿ quieres que venga a buscarte ? ...¿ o mejor..no?_

Hinata mira al suelo con la duda en la cara, le encantaría que Sasuke le buscara como una parejita super linda, pero con el ambiente caldado con Naruto...sería mejor que cada uno fuera por su banda...

_- ...Hinata no sigas pensando en eso..¿ vale? ..Tranquila no me voy a poner en plan dramaturgo...eso ya será el día de tú boda...aparecere en la iglesia con la ropa mojada y todo triste y voy a decir " DETENGA ESTA BODA" ..jajajjaj ¿ que te parece? ..o ¿ prefieres algo más sencillito?_

Logra desprender una sonrrisa y una risa de los labios de Hinata que alegremente le rie la broma, Sasuke es especial tiene eso que la hace sonreir y estar alegre, cosa que otras personas no tienen. Cuando se esta apunto de marchar Hinata le coge de la cara y le da un TREMENDO beso, dejando a Sasuke seco y jadeando. Ella le suelta y se sonroja por ese impulso tan humado, pero él sonrrie feliz. Sale de la mansion y se dirige a su pequeño coche esperando un asiento frio pero un aire caliente.

La noche trascurre muy lenta...

En cuatro sitios distintos...cuatro personas miran a la ventana y al cielo estrellado...pensando en lo correcto y en lo incorrento...en lo bueno y en lo malo...¿ Que esta bien y que esta mal?..¿ Amar esta mal?..no pero mentir si...¿ Pero mentir por amor?...

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas...

Naruto se encuentra tendido en su cama observando el techo con una ventana que se ve las estrellas, por su mente pasan las imagenes de esa misma tarde, los gemidos de su prometida...las palabras que le decia a su mejor amigo..." Te amo...Te quiero"...y no eran las mismas palabras que le ha dicho a él...nunca le ha dicho te quiero...o te amo...y tampoco le a sonrreido a él como le sonrrie a Sasuke...

-_¿ Que tiene él que no tenga yo? ...Sasuke..es..mi mejor amigo...y se ...estaba acostando con mi prometida...y después los dos bajan tan tranquilos..._

Su voz se va partiendo cada vez más hasta que temina en un susurro con lagrimas, le duele el pecho..¿ pero por qué no se lo había dicho?...¿ por qué escondercelo?. Piensa en todo lo que pasó en ese año...él se acosto con Sakura...y Hinata se habrá enterado y de vengaza se acosto con Sasuke...

_- ¡¡ ESO NO CUADRA! ...Hinata y Sasuke...¿ por qué? ...¿ por qué?..._

Naruto piensa y piensa...pero no le encuentra sentido..¿ Hinata no había estado enamorada de él siempre?..¿ Que pasó¿ Por qué cambió?. Hace recapitulaciones en el pasado...y solo le viene la imagen de aquella tarde...siente dolor...entonces cuando esta apunto de darce un golpe contra la pared- para intentar borrar la imagen- suena el teléfono. Se levanta de la cama con pereza y lo coge, una voz femenina y chillona habla..

_- ¿ Naruto¡ Que bien que te encuentro! Te he estado llamado toda la tarde..mira pues...esque..me preguntaba si ..bueno..si mañana querrias ir conmigo al cine...me gane dos entradas para ir al cine y Sasuke no quiere ir porque tiene planes ya...y entonces..me pregunte si..._

_- ...vale...¿ A que hora es la peli?_

_- mmm a las 8:30 es la sesion nocturna ya que yo mañana tengo clase por la tarde...si quieres depues vamos a cenar..¿ Que te parece?_

_- Vale..pues mañana nos vemos ...gracias Sakura_

_- Denada...adios Naruto.._

Cuando cuelga el teléfono comprende todo al final.

**Pensamientos naruto:**

_Hinata ahora ya no me quiere...porque se cansó de esperarme..._

_ella antes estaba enamorada de mi...pero yo a quien quería era a Sakura..._

_pero...yo ahora...la quiero a ella..¿No?...Hinata es mi prometida...pero...ella no me quiere mi.._

_aunque...no me lo diga lo se...se lo noto..._

_Pero es mi culpa...pero aún así..me lo podía haber dicho el primer día..¿ Por que no cancela la boda ?..¿ Desde cuando esta con Sasuke?...Sasuke...maldito..._

_Si ella...puede hacerme esto con él..yo..tambien puedo..._

_pero..¿ Con quien?..._

_Sakura..._

_si ...ella.._

**fin pensamientos naruto**

Al comprender todo Naruto se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojo y comienza a viajas al pasado, a un pasado mucho antes de comprometerce con Hinata. Recuerda el amor que sentia por Sakura y que el que siente ahora por Hinata...

Se parecen..y mucho...

A Sakura al principio la veia como una diosa...pero ella no...lo quería a él..ahora ve a Hinata como una diosa...pero..ella a él no...

Entonces recuerda la llamada de Sakura...ella siempre esta por él...desde que se comprometio con Hinata...siempre...quizas..ella...

_- Quizas Sakura y yo..._

Se quedo dormido antes de terminar de pensar.

* * *

¿q tal? xD personalmente no me ha gustado komo me ha kedado xDD y a ustedes? plis reviews y el voto!! GRACIAS xao! 


	12. La boda

**Holaaaa aquí el ultimo capitulo!!! buaaa que tristezaaa ¿ el ultimo? buaaaa siii el ultimo..snig snif..espero que les guste..me he pasado todo el dia terminandolo..TT me ha costado mucho...sinf snif...GRACIAS A TOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIK HASTA EL FINAL!! TT y dejarme comentarios snig snif espero que me dejen uno ahora pa saber si les gusto!!! snif sif...weno me salio larguito el ultimo capi hip hip, bueno..no les entretengo mas disfruten de la lectura. comentarios pliss!!! buaa **

**12- La boda:**

En la facultat todo el mundo veían a los cuatro estudiantes que desfilavan con la cabeza gacha y con un aire deprimente, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata caminan sin darce cuenta de lo que pisan o atropellan simplemente pasan, cada uno les pasa algo por la cabeza. Miles de preocupaciones...miles de preguntas...y solo con una respuesta...

El cielo esta oscuro esa mañana, seguramente se avecinaría una tormenta, así que las clases terminarón antes. Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados esperando a que terminara de llover, ya que les callo la lluvia justamente cuando salian de la ultima hora de su clase- Su amado profesor de filosofia no se privo de dar hasta la ultima hora de clase-. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida, no sabían de que conversar o decir, aquel día fue muy raro tanto para uno que para el otro...

**Pensamiento Hinata: **

_Me tengo que casar dentro de dos días...¿ Que hago? ...¿ Sasuke la cancelara¿ Me privara de casarme con Naruto? ...Naruto...mi probe prometido...yo lo ame en un tiempo...pero ahora no...¿ Se lo debería decir?...¿ Se lo digo?..._

**Fin Pensamientos Hinata**

**Pensamientos Sasuke:**

_Se casa dentro de dos días...¿ Detengo la boda? ...¿ Lo hago? ...¡ay! Si lo hago los Hyugas vendrán a por mi durante toda mi vida...y los Uzumaki me quemaran vivo...¿ Que hago?...Bueno si hablo con Naruto y se lo digo quizás la reprimenda no sera tan grande..¿ o si? _

**Fin Pensamientos Sasuke**

Los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo, se quedan mirandoce y por aquel acto los dos comienzan a reir complacidos, hacía días que no reían agusto...sin oprimirce. Hinata aún se reia y de sus ojos caian lagrimas, unas lagrimas que luego salian de sus ojos con pena, con mucha pena y dolor. Él la abraza para dejarla que se desahogue y se quede tranquila, le abraza fuerte y le acaricia el pelo, lo huele le mira y le besa la frente. Esta mujer, que ahora él tiene en brazos, esa mujer que le ha hecho cometer pecado...esta mujer que ama tanto...¿ Que puede hacer él por ella?...Sus perlados ojos lloran y él se siente impotente ante ella, no sabe que hacer...

_-Hinata...dime una cosa...¿ Quieres que detenga esa boda?...¿ Te sientes capaz de hacer esto? ...Dime..tomes la desicion que tomes...yo siempre te voy a amar...¿ lo sabes no?..._

Ella asiente y le abraza muy fuerte, lo único que ella quiere es estar al lado del hombre que ama, es un pecado, a cometido un pecado muy grande...y no puede hecharce para atrás, porque ama al pecado que a cometido...ama a Sasuke Uchiha...el hombre que le sacó de la soledad...el hombre que siempre ha querido tener...siempre...

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se van acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se posan uno contra el otro. Sasuke besa con pación a Hinata y ella le responde con dulzura y amor, no le importa nada más que él, solo lo quiere a él...ya tomo un camino y lo va a seguir...porque no esta sola...porque lo tiene a él.

_-...Yo ..quiero...yo quiero estar contigo Sasuke...eso es lo único que quiero...pero..¿ Como lo vas a hacer que vas a hacer para que no me case con Naruto?...Es...es tu mejor amigo..yo...yo.._

_-No te preocupes...si de verdad te ama lo comprendera...o sino..yo le hare comprender a golpes...además...confio en alguien...que le va a ayudar a aliviar su dolor..._

La lluvia cesó poco rato despues dando tiempo a que Hinata y Sasuke se metieran en el coche. Mientras esperan a que el semaforo se ponga en verde, piensan en la mejor forma de escapar de una boda, o cancelarala. A Sasuke se le ocurrieron dos formas:

1- La tipica entrada dramatica y diciendo: DETENGA ESTA BODA, LA NOVIA ES MIA!!! muajajaja!!, pero no era demaciado cinematografíca y tiene demaciado orgullo propio de hacer esa ecena.

Y la segunda opcion: Cuando la novia este en el altar robarcelo a lo Indiana Johsn...pero ...tambien le pareció demaciado cinematografica.

Bajo la cabeza al volante frustrado por la falta de creatividad de su mente, Hinata le dio un pequeño codazo para que se moviera ya que el semaforo esta en verde. En los siguiente semaforos Sasuke intento pensar alguna forma de cancelar la boda pero nada de nada. Al llegar a la casa de Hinata aún más frutrado de lo que estaba antes, estaciona el coche por algun lugar y la acompaña a la puerta...

_-Sasuke...¿ Quieres pasar hasta que pase la tormenta? ...No quiero que sufras ningún accidente...¿ te quedas?-_ Hinata le miraba suplicante, en parte no quería que le pasara algun accidente, pero no quería que se fuera porque no sabía lo que sería capas de hacer si el no estaba serca de él.

_-...Me gustaria quedarme...enserio...pero será mejor que me valla además tengo que pensar un plan para que no te cases...¿ Nos vemos mañana en la facultat?_

_-Si..te quiero_

Se vuelve a su coche y comienza a conducir en silencio. Hinata ve como va desapareciedo el coche de su amado. Comienza a caer otra vez la lluvia con más fuerza y el viento sopla con mucha rabía. Será una noche bien fea y inquieta. Entra a la casa totalmente empapada, solo un ratito más afuera y el viento se la hubiera llevado, las criadas corren hasta donde se encuentra ella y le ofrecen una toalla.

_-Señorita Hinata, su padre le espera en el salon del Té, desea hablar con usted sobre el asunto del miercoles..._- le dice una de las criadas, ella asiente y se dirige con la toalla en el pelo.

Entra en la sala y se encuentra una visita poco agradable, a Naruto junto a su padre...su futuro suegro, y al lado de ellos se encuentra Sakura...¡¡ Sakura ¿ Que hace ella aquí?. Hinata aún un poco desconcertada se aserca hasta donde estan ellos y se remueve la toalla por el pelo intentando secarselo, pero no se quita la toalla de la cabeza- ya que seguramente tendrá los pelos horribles-, hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se sienta al lado de su padre y su primo.

_-Hola, Naruto...Señor Uzumaki...Sakura...¡ que sorpresa tan agradable verles por aquí con lo tarde que es y la tormeta que hay! " Uff super agradable, lo que me faltaba...¿ me pregunto si Sasuke habrá llegado bien a su casa..?...despues le llamare.."- _suspira con frustración por la poca imaginación de su novio y por la precensia de tales personas.

_-Hinata querida, no me llames Señor Uzumaki...llamame Papa, además dentro de dos días sera Hinata Uzumaki..'¡ que bien queda¿ No le parece Hizashi?-_ el padre de Hinata rie complacido y asiente...

Los mayores comenzaron a hablar sobre lo grande que sería el pastel y las flores y todos los adornos, mientras tanto Hinata se concentraba en sercarce el pelo sin mostrar mucho interes a la conversación de su progenitor y tampoco a los ojos azules que se posaban en ella con una mescla de sentimientos...

_-Papa...me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa...me siento un poco incomoda estando mojada..¿ Sakura me acompañas? ...estoy segura que te aburriras...estando aquí sola...-_ le mira mientras se va levantando, Sakura asiente...

_-¿ Hija y a Naruto no lo convidas tambien? ...-_ Dice el padre de Hinata viendo como ella pasa de su prometido como un trapo susio- lo hace sin males intenciones- le mira a él y luego a ella con ojos acusadores...

_-No se molestes Hizashi...además ...prefiero ver el cuerpo de mi prometida la noche de bodas...¿ No cree que así es mejor comenzar una vida marital?-_ le sonrrie a su padre y luego a Hinata, a ella se le pone la piel de gallina por aquel acto, ultimamente Naruto actuaba de forma rara...como si intentara que se descubriera el pastel...

La sala se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, luego Hinata cogio de la mano de Sakura rapidamente y se fueron a su habitación corriendo. Cuando llegan ambas estan jadeando de lo rapido que salieron, Sakura entra sorprendida a la habitación de Hinata, le parece enorme su cuarto...sería como tres veces el suyo..como minimo. Ella se sienta en la cama mientras Hinata saca una camisa y unos pantalones de chandal...no conversan de nada...por los momentos.

Cuando Hinata ya esta vestida se sienta en la cama al lado de Sakura y le mira con ojos acusadores, como intentando ver más allá de sus ojos, pero no logra nada...

_-Sakura...¿ Te has vuelto a acostar con Naruto?-_ Lo dijo muy tranquila y con un poco de mofa en los ojos, la acusada se puso roja como un tomate, y intento hacer como si no fuera con ella, pero la mirada de Hinata no le deja libre.

_-...emm...si...pero el empezó primero...bueno y yo no soy tonta y me deje...yo tambien quería y el quería...y los dos queriamos así que fue como una alianza...¿ Hinata?-_ A Hinata se le ilumino el rostro de golpe, si Naruto y Sakura quedaban juntos no habría boda...no habria..boda y se podría ir con Sasuke sin ningun temor...

-..._¿ A ti te gusta Naruto no? ...bueno Sakura...y porque no le intentas seducir...así yo y Sasuke...¡uy!-_ Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, un erros muy grande, se intenta hacer la sueca pero no cae.

_-Tranquila...yo ya se lo de tú y Sasuke...no hace falta que lo escondas...y si me gusta Naruto..por eso me da rabía lo que le haces...pero bueno...si tengo que seducir a Naruto..por mi encantada...pero...dentro de dos días te casas...¿ Que piensa hacer Sasuke al respecto?..¿ Te lo ha dicho?_

_-...mm no se le ocurre nada..cuando salimos de la facultat..no se le venian ideas a la cabeza..y yo tampoco es que tenga una...además ya has escuchado al padre de Naruto..esta super emocionado..con eso...y-yo no se que hacer...¿ Sakura que hago?_

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, y Sakure le abrazo intentando consolar a su amga, es verdad que se siente mal por Naruto, pero tambien por Hinata, los quiere a los dos...además su padre les comprometio sin que ellos quisieran así que...no tenía tanta culpa. Cuando la lluvia sesó un poco la lluvia una de las criadas mando a llamar a las chicas para que bajaran, cuando ambas llegarón vieron a los hombres un poco disgustados y a Naruto con un chichon en la cabeza. Hizashi miro a Hinata con ojos tristes, y le dijo que viniera luego miro a Sakura con ojos de asco y el padre de Naruto lo mismo y luego le pego de nuevo a su hijo.

Sakura y Hinata ya se olian algo de lo que iba, cuando ambas estana ya sentadas con ellos, el padre de Naruto le dio un codazo a Naruto para que hablace, primero miro a Sakura con expreción y con ojos de disculpas y luego a Hinata con ojos llenos de celos y tristeza, a ella se le puso la piel de gallina...

_-..Hinata...disculpa a tu futuro marido por un desliz que tube...¿ llegaras a perdonarme algun día?...fue un acto horrible de mi parte...estaba borracho y me sentia mal..por una cosa que me paso...-_ las palabras que desprendia se notaba la rabia que causaba aquellos recuerdos de lo que vio aquel dia, pero no se arrepentia de lo que había hecho-

_-N-no pasa nada...Naruto...¡ enserio ! ...Además ...me imagino que cuando uno esta borracho y triste puede pasar...¿ No? ...Papa..Señor Uzumaki no lo tengan en cuenta..¿ vale?-_ Los mayores estubieron pensadolo un rato y luego aceptaron el desliz de Naruto.

Poco despues tanto como Naruto, su padre y Sakura se marcharon. Al acto que se fueron Hinata salió corriendo a su cuarto a telefonear a Sasuke, ya que esta preocupada por si llego sano a su casa. Marca su numero unas cuantas veces pero siempre suena el contestador, a la decima vez que vuelve a llamar nadie atiende, así que dejo de insistir quizas estubiera durmiendo, o se fue a tomar algo, el lo suele hacer...¿ No le paso nada no?...¿ Nada?

La noche pasó muy lento, a cada dos horas se levantaba desvelada porque no podía dormir, estubo dando vueltas por todo el pasillo, hasta que las piernas le dolian y el agotamiento se hizo presente, se metio en la cama y durmio sin ningún sueño en concreto...durmio intranquila...pero por lo menos pudo descansar.

El despertador suena a las 6:30 am, Hinata se levanta y lo apaga. Con los ojos pelados se levanta de la cama y se mira al espejo de su cuarto...

_-..mm madre mia que cara de espanto...¿ Como podemos arreglar esto? ..._

Comienza a urgar entre sus trastos haber si tiene alguna crema para las ojeras o algo por el estilo, pero nada, se desprende de sus ropas y se mente en el agua. Hace una sesion terapeutica para relajar todos sus musculos y ponerce las pilas, hoy tendría que quemarce el cerebro junto a Sasuke para cancelar una boda, se quedo pensando en Sasuke que ayer no le contesto ni a su fijo ni al movil. Se comenzó a preocupar y tubo que reazer su terapia, cuando se vio con corazón de salir de la ducha se vistio con lo primero que vio en el armario sin importarle el tiempo que hiciera, se recogio el cabello con una goma y salio escopeteada a la cocina, cogio un pan y lo unto con mermelada, cogio las llaves de su coche y se adentro en la carretera.

Al llegar a la facultat le pareció que todo estaba demaciado vacio...miro al reloj vio que aun era muy pronto, así que aparco con calma y se dirigió al café donde solia desayunar con Sasuke a esa misma hora...

_-..mm quizas ya alla llegado y este en el café... Sasuke..jeje_

Entra y ve que todo esta muy decierto, siente una fuerte preción el pecho y angustia¿ Donde estara Sakue? Normalmente a esa hora siempre esta hay, miles de preguntas se le acaparan en la cabeza, pero una mano le toca el hombro y le hace pegar un chillido que despertaría hasta los muertos. Se da la vuelta para ver quien fue el responsable del susto, y vio a Shikamaru el camarero amigo de Sasuke y ahora su amigo...

_-¡ Dios...Shikamaru...que susto me has pegado! ..¡ que malo!-_ dice poniendoce la mano en el pecho intentando detener la taquicardia de su corazón.

_-Perdona..Hina...esque ..pensé que te había ocurrido algo...pusistes una cara de ...horror...¿ Te encuentras bien?...¿ No tendrás fiebre no?-_ Le toca la frente y luego la suya, pero nada...esta normal. Le observa y luego lo deja, le hace sentarce en la barra y le pone un café bien cargado de los que le gusta a Sasuke y lo despierta al 100.

Hinata lo agradece bastante todo el cuidado que le pone él. Toma a pequeños sorbos y lo disfruta y peinsa como cae por su cuerpo calentado cada parte de el. La cafeteria se comeinza a llenar de estudiantes adormilados y poco a poco se forma escandalo...el super café de Shikamaru es el mejor de todos los tiempos.

_-Shikamaru..¿ Ayer fuistes de marcha con Sasuke? ..._

_.-.No...¿ Por?_

_-...Nose...ayer..al salir de clase me acompaño a mi casa...y estaba lloviendo y lo llame a su casa haber si había llegado bien pero no cogió el telefono..ni el mobil..pense que estaría contigo...pero bueno..quizás se habrá quedado sin saldo o cobertura...por la tormenta...-_ mira al café triste, todo eso podría ser cierto, pero normalmente Sasuke siempre esta ojo de todo para que no le falle nada...quizás...estara enfermo...

Nuevamente la cabeza se le llena de preocupación y comeinza a temblar, cuando estaba apunto de pegar un chillido, Sakura y Naruto aparecen detras de ella y la miran con sorpresa.

_-¿ Hinata estas bien? ...- _dice Naruto un poco precupado, su tono de voz y su expreción ya volvia hacer la de antes- _..¿ Quieres que te acompañe a casa no tienes buena cara?_

_.-..N-no...e-estoy bien..N-naruto...simplemente..he tenio un mal precentimiento..¡¡¡ jeje je!!! ..._

Ambos no se quedan muy contentos por las palabras de su amiga, cuando suena el timbre de entrada, paga el café y se despide de Shikamaru, sale del café viendo hacia el aparcamiento haber si encontraba el coche de Sasuke, pero nada. Ahora su preocupación aumento más y se hizo un poco más notable que antes.

El timbre volvió a sonar dando el ultimo aviso, los tres se apresuraron a entrar. La clase pasa lento, muy lento, y Sasuke aún no llega...

**Pensamientos Hinata:**

_¿ Que pasa por que no viene? Sasuke...sasuke..¿ Se habra encontrado mal?...Pero si ayer estaba perfectamente...bueno..Hinata no te impacientes seguramente se habrá dormido...no habra descansado mucho por la noche y se le paso la hora...'¡ si es eso...solamente eso! ..._

_seguro..solo es eso.._

**Fin pensamientos Hinata**

La hora parecía una tortura para Hinata, el tic tac del reloj le volvia loca, tubo que hacer respiraciones para no hiperventilar de nervios. Cuando sonó el timbre de fin de clase Hinata fue la primera en salir, no se sabe como pero no quedo ni un rastro de ella, y de que estaba en esa silla sentada. Cuando Sakura y Naruto salieron de clase la vieron arrodillada en un esquinita toda frustrada en la puerta- ya estaba cerrada y eso indicava que nadie podria pasar mas- se asercaron a ella y se quedaron mirandola.

-_..Hinata...¿ seguro que estas bien?...Si quieres le digo al profe que Naruto te llevo a tu casa porque te encontrabas mal..'no tienes buena cara.._

_N-no estoy bien...estoy bien...¿ Sakura..ayer saliste con Sasuke cuando llegaste a tu casa¿ Y tú Naruto? ..¿ Salieron?...¿ dime?-_ Le mira como diciendo ayudarme, decirme que si, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza y los ojos de ella se llenarón mas de panico. Nisiquiera pensó en que Naruto estaba enfrente suyo y al día siguiente se casarian.

Se levanta como una zombie y se va a su siguiente clase, y así con todas. Sin vida, con una expreción fría y desolada, tanta mala cara tenía que le privaron de hacer educación fisica.

Sakura le acompaña hasta el patio trasero para que descanse un poco de las continuas miradas acusadoras de Naruto, se siente triste, frustrada...

_-¿ Por que me afecta tanto no verle?...¿ He estado sin verle unas cuantas semanas...pero nunca me había sentido tan mal... por que?...Naruto..¿ lo ha notado no? ...me refiero a mi estado de animo...¡ dios..soy un desastre...ahora si que me odiara..para toda mi vida...¡¡¡ sakura ¿ que hago?..._

_-...No se chica..yo creo que deberías hablar con tu padre sobre todo esto...pero es ya mañana...nose..que puedes hacer..cuando llegues a tu casa llama a Sasuke y habla con el..¿ vale? ..no te sulfures seguramente no se encontraba bien..quizás al llegar a su casa se mojo mucho..ya sabes lo descuidados que son los chicos..no te preocupes mas ¿ vale?_

_-si...supongo..._

Hinata se encontraba en su coche frente el porton de su casa, estaba dispuesta a llamar a Sasuke todo el día o si fuera necesario ir a su casa, nadie la privari de hacer lo que tenía que hacer nadie. Entro escopeteada a la casa y subio corriendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, cogió el telefono inalambrico y se encerro en su habitación. Marco desesperadamente el numero de Sasuke, tanto que se equivoco, hizo unas respiraciónes y volvio a marcar el numero-ahora sin equivocarce- espero a que repicara unas cuantas vezes, pero nada nadie lo cogia, volvio a intentarlo pero a su movil, pero nada salia el contestador.

Ya las manos le temblavan, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, cuando estaba apunto de volver a llamarlo suena la puerta de su habitación.

_-Adelante.._

Entonces entra su padre con una expreción seria en el rostro, eso pinta mal, muy mal. Ahora no necesitaba que su padre le diera un sermon de los grandes para que los nervios se le dispararan de golpe, porque mas nerviosa que ahora no se puede estar. Su padre se sienta en le borde de la cama mirando a su hija con el telefono en la mano y temblando, al principio se preocupo pero luego cuando ella se dio cuenta de que miraba hizo un bufido de frío y se fue a poner un abrigo para dismular que temblava de frío.

Los dos estubieron en silencio un buen rato, ella miraba a cada dos por tres esperando. Suena una vez y lo coje corriendo sin dejar que pique otra vez. Hizashi le mira sorprendio por los relfejos de su hija, los ojos de ella se movian impacientes y contesto, era un de las gente que organiza la boda. Cuando cerro el telefono, Hizashi respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y se dispuso a hablar...

_-Hija...mañana ya te casas...me haces muy feliz..¿ lo sabes?...Siempre te he imaginado con un hermoso vestido blanco y saliendo de las puertas de la iglesia con la persona que amas...y mira tu por donde Naruto..es un buen chico y tu siempre has estado enamorado de él...Tú madre podrá estar contenta por eso...ahora tú sera muy feliz junto a la persona que amas.._

Hinata miro a su padre con todo el amor del mundo, él estaba expresando lo feliz que sería cuando su hija se casara y ella estaba enamorada de otro tipo.

_-Papa...te tengo que decir una cosa sobre...ese tema...de...Na...-_Justamente cuando quizó terminar la frace Neji entró corriendo y les aviso que corrieran a la sala para ver la tele.

Los tres bajaron y vieron la tele, las noticias...

_ Ayer por la noche la tormenta que hubo tuvo sus concequencias, varios establecimientos han quedado estropeados y inservibles, tambie muchos árboles han sido afectados...y una pesima noticia... _

En la pantalla se veia a la presentadora enseñando un coche pequeño negro, totalmente roto y quemado, se ven unas manchas que parecen de sangre. El corazón de Hinata se paró de golpe...

_ Un accidente de trancito horripilante, se me paran los pelos solo pensarlo. Parece ser que dos coches chocaron, el pequeño quedo totalmente destruido y quemado...y el pasajero de dentro..ha fallecido...el hombre del otro coche... _

Deja de escuchar las noticias y en su cabeza solo se repiten las palabras "_y el pasajero de dentro..ha fallecido.." _, esas palabras le sonaban como eco en la cabeza, no siente las piernas, en absoluto...y ahora comienza a encajar todo. Se cae al suelo de rodillas y los ojos se le empapan de lagrimas que salen una detras de otra, y así primero en silencio, hasta que los sollosos se hacen audibles y primo e padre se van donde esta ella. No comprenden la reacción de su hija/prima ya que posiblemente no sea su familia, pero seguramente le habrá dejando un mal sabor de boca.

Hinata se encontraba tendida en su cama a la mañana siguiente, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estubo casi 5 horas llamando a Sasuke pero nada, no le cogia el telefono...también telefoneo a todas las personas que lo conocian y nada tampoco...sobre las 3 de la mañana se escapo de casa y fue a la de Sasuke y no vio ni su coche ni a él.

Solo recordar la imagen y las palabras el pecho le dolia, cada vez más y los ojos se le empañaban de lagrimas. Ya eran las 12:30am cuando una de las criadas entró a la habitación y le llamo para irse preparando para la boda, ahora nada tenía sentido en su vida.

Salió de su casa con el vestido en la mano, seguramente se vestiria en la parroquia cerca de la iglesia. Al llegar a la parroquia se encontraba Sakura y unas amigas más que serían las damas de honor, pero Hinata no vio a ninguna, su vista estaba sin vida. Entró a los vestidores junto a Sakura...

_-¿ Hinata estas bien? ..¿ Has podido dormir? ..._

Hinata no respondia, parecia que se le habían llevado el alma. Se sienta en una de las sillas mientras Sakura le comienza a peinar el pelo, encima de la mesa hay un periodico y en la primera pagina con letras grande y en negritas – como si quisieran hacer que se saliera del periodico-** Un terrible accidente de coche terminó con la vida de un joven estudiante de 25 años**, los ojos de Hianta se comenzarón a llenar de lagrimas y a llorar con mas fuerza, Sakura al ver el periodico penso un poco y luego en las continua llamadas de Hinata a su casa para preguntar de Sasuke y luego lo comprendio. Se sintio mal ...muy mal, abrazo a su amiga tan fuerte como pudo y dejo que llorara, seguramente lo estaría pasando muy mal.

La puerta del vestuario suena y entra dos mujeres jovenes y comienzan a vestir a Hinata. El vestido era blanco con tirantes gruesos y trasparentes hasta la altura de los pechos hay se hacian mas grandes y abajo de hay tiene una tela que se le ajusta en el pecho para darle una forma mas bonita, bajando en la cintura se le pegaba mas y la cola era larga de campana, el vestido tenía unas flores claritas por todo, el peinado era una corona de trenzas con su propio pelo dejandole el flequillo recogido para un lado. El maquillaje fue poco, la base la raya negra en los ojos y un poco de colorete en las mejillas para darle color.

_-¡ wah! Hinata estas hermosa...- _ le dijo Sakura asombrada de la arte que tenían la familia Hyuga en vestir, lo único que fallaba era la sonrrisa, la expreción de zombien de ella.

Ya era la hora de salir, se sentian los coches aparcar y miles de personas hablar. Ella se aproximaba a la puerta para entrar, su corazón no latia con la intencidad de los nervios para una boda, en absoluto en vez de ser una boda veía el camino hacia la condena...un infelizidad perpetua. El piano comienza a sonar y Hinata se prepara para salir, las puertas de la iglesia se abren de par en par, dejando que vean a Hinata, cogida del brazo de su padre, él con una sonrrisa de mejilla a mejilla y ella con la vista perdida al suelo...

**Pensamientos Hinata:**

_Ahora la puerta se cierra¡PUM! Se cerró, ya no puedo escapar, Naruto esta en el altar vestido con un esmoquin negro, esta realmente guapo, mis damas de honores estan radiantes y los invitados felizes..pero..todo falla..no hay nada que me haga alegre. Nada...esta muerto...¿ Como voy a seguir viviendo yo¿COMO¿SASUKE POR QUE TE FUISTES¿ POR QUE? ..Fue mi culpa...tube que insistir más...tube...tube que obligarle a que se quedara...fue mi culpa...fue mia...Sasuke..._

**fin pensamientos Hinata**

Ya no se privo de contener las lagrimas, Naruto estaba delante de ella, a dos pasos, solo dos. Las manos le temblavan y los ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas, solo una cerrada de ojos haría que las lagrimas desbordacen de sus ojos. Solo dos pasos del altar le quedaban cuando se paró de golpe, no se movio ni un poquito, aunque su padre le moviese. Cierra los ojos y miles de lagrimas cae, dejando a todo los espectadores estupefactos...Normalmente la novia suele llorar, pero luego de la boda, no dos minutos antes de decir el SI QUIERO, pero ella estaba llorando con sollosos incluidos, no se aguantaba más, las piernas le temblavan. Naruto se iba a asercar a ella, pero dudo, temió de que le atacara, una mujer cuando llora es muy peligrosa.

Ya la boda se podía dar por canselada, porque los minutos pasaban y Hinata no se movia ni un apice, nada de nada, seguía derramando lagrimas como una casacada. Todos quietos no sabían que hacer, nadie sabia que hacer...

_-...S-sasuke..._

Entre sollozos dijo el nombre de su amado, su padre lo escucho y fruncio el seño disgustado...¿Que tenía que ver el joven Uchiha con todo eso?, Naruto tambien lo escucho y disgustado cogio el brazo de Hinata – sin hacerle daño- y lo aprocimo a él...

_-¡ Te vas a casar conmigo ¡ No con Sasuke¡ YO soy tu prometido Hinata! YO...¿ Por que le llamas...que que tiene el? ..Yo..soy tu prometido y te casaras conmigo...¿ lo entiendes?_

Hinata miro a Naruto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con el seño fruncido, apollo su cabeza del pecho de él, y tomo aire y en el mismo lugar dijo...

_-Lo siento...p-pero..y-yo no te amo...ya no te amo...lo amo a Sasuke...p-pero él...Sasuke..._

Apretó los puños contra el pecho de Naruto, y lo miró por última vez y salio corriendo, sin que Naruto se moviera, se había quedado de piedra por las palabras de ellas, unas palabras muy crueles. Pensó que le haría más daño...pero no fue así...

Hinata corrió hasta la puerta con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro gimiendo el nombre de Sasuke, deseo tener alas para salir volando, las alas que Sasuke le pintaba en su espalda como un ángel. Llego a la puerta y las abrió con toda la fuerza que tenía, como se apollo tanto cuando las puertas se abrierón chonco contra alguien, un pecho duro pero confortable, unas manos le cogieron de los hombros para evitar que callera. Hinata lucho para salir de aquella presa y disgustada miro a la persona que le privaba de su libertat...levanto la cabeza pero en ese mismo instante el sol se puso delante de sus ojos y no dejo ver el rostro de la persona, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos lo ve...a él...de sus labios sale su nombre..

_-¿ SASUKE?...S-SASUKE...¿ SASUKE ERES TÚ?...¡ oh dios Sasuke! SASUKE!!!-_ se lanza a sus brazos y le abraza fuerte, undiendo su cabeza contra el pecho de él, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, una y otra...

-.._¿ Como has sido capaz de privarme de mi final dramatico? ...Y yo que quería aparecer a los pobrecillo pidiendo que no te casaras...¿ sabes eres muy mala?- _lo dijo con un poco de sorna en la voz. Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de nuevo de miles de lagrimas y le cogio de la cara a Sasuke y le dio un besaso en toda ley, que todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos...

Al terminar aquella ecena tan romantica y bonita, Sasuke quedo un poco desconcertado, tenía su discuros preparado y todo, pero su novia le ha roto su guion así que tendra que improvisar. Se despega de Hinata y le coge de la cintura aproximandoce hasta donde esta Hizashi y Naruto.

_-Emm...mm como explicar lo ocurrido...haber..Sñr Hyuga...yo Sasuke Uchiha...despojo a Hinata de los brazos de Naruto...porque yo la amo...y ella me ama ami..creo que lo habeis podido ver..hace un rato..¿ no?_

Hizashi mira estupefacto a Sasuke, que todo eso lo suelta sin ningun pudor y sonrriendo de mejilla a mejilla, luego mira a Naruto esperando que él actuara de forma coherente ya que nadie de la sala lo estaba haciendo.

Por un momeno se forma un silencio y una tencion, ya que dos hombres llenos de amor y celos-uno mas que el otro- se miraban como esperando que el otro atacara. Sasuke dio el primer paso hacia Naruto...se incho de aire y luego solto...

_-Naruto...puedes pensar lo que te de la gana..que soy un cabrón un hijo de mi madre...un adultero..y insultar a quien te de la gana...pero hay una cosa que te digo.._

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban fijamente, Naruto cerro los puños con fuerza y esperando a que Sasuke hablara, para darle un buen mamporro que tenía ganas de darle

_-Hinata...es mia...y no te la pienso dar...en ninguna situación..._

Aquellas pocas palabras hicieron romper nuevamente a Hinata al llanto, - la pobre seguramente debe tener los ojos negros por el rimen- no se podía mantener de pie de tanto que las piernas le temblavan, así que casi se cae al suelo sino fuera porque Sasuke le tenía bien cogida.

Sasuke aún miraba a Naruto esperando la respuesta de él...

_-Sasuke...siempre hemos sido amigos y rivales...tanto en lo academico como en el amor...pero siempre tú me ganabas...siempre...primero en la primaria con Sakura...ella estaba coladita por ti...y tu ni caso...ahora ..me pasa con Hinata...ella siempre ha estado colada por mi..¿ como cambió derrepende?...¿ Que paso?...La verdad prefiero no saberlo...pero ..siempre me has ganado en todo...¿ Alguna vez yo podre contra ti?...Hinata...disculpame...por todos los años que estubiestes enamorada de mi y yo nunca me di cuenta...disculpame..._

Naruto lo dijo de corazón, tenía los ojos cristalino, no es poetico que los chicos lloren delante de las mujeres, así que dicho eso se giró y miro al cura que le miro sorprendido, porque Naruto estaba llorando en silencio...

_-Naruto...disculpame tú a mi...por haberte mentido todo este tiempo...quería decirtelo...pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar...y temí...- se aserco a la espalda de Naruto y apollo su cabeza en la espalda- lo siento...lo siento mucho...y gracías por...todo...gracias...Naruto..._

_-...¡ VETE CORRE...ANTES QUE ME ARREPIENTE DE TODO Y NO LE DE UNA PALIZA AL MARDITO QUE TE ROBO! ...¡¡ CORRE!!_

Sasuke cogio de la mano a Hinata y comezó a correr hasta la puerta, Hinata decía gracias a Naruto por todo, le estaba realmente agradecida por todo.

Rapidamente Sasuke y Hinata subieron al audi de Sasuke y arrancarón. Paso una hora hasta que Hinata reacciono de todo...

_-¿eh?...¡ alto¡¡ para el coche!! SASUKE¡¡¡ PARA EL COCHE!!_

Sasuke del susto que se llevo por el grito de su novia que freno de golpe en el arcen, le miro estupefacto no solia estar acostumbrado a los cambios de humores de ella...

_-¿ Que pasa? ...¿ Por que quieres que paremos¿ Estas enferma te encuentras mal?_

_-¡ no, no es eso! No lo entiendo...como es posible..¿ Tú no estabas muerto¿ El accidente de coche?...¿ No eras tú?..._

_-mm NO..¿ que accidente de coche?_

_-..Ayer...te llame miles de vezes y antiayer...y yy no me cogias el telefono y yo...lo pase tan mal...y.y.y vi lo del accidente...y y tu no me llamavas..y..y..y_- Hinata comenzó a hipear ya no sabía lo que le pasaba, Sasuke le abraza intentando calmarla.

_-Cuando te deje en tu casa...me fui a casa de unos amigos a un pueblo que estaba a pocas horas de aquí...les iba a preguntar si nos dejaban su piso en una ciudad para vivir los dos juntitos depues de robarte a lo Indiana Jonhs de tu boda...pero cuando pensaba volver la tormeta se hizo muy fuerte y me quede con ellos a pasar la noche...y el movil se me quedo sin bateria...y luego cuando volvi...mi coche se quedo sin gasolina al medio de la carretera tubieron que venir los de la grua a buscarme...y hace poco que he llegado a mi casa...así fue llegar vestirme y salir pitando..-_enseña su esmoquin mal puesto y la corbata hecha un asco, Hinata se rie y le besa, se alegra de que este bien.

_-Bueno...entonces eso quiere decir...¿ Que nos iremos a vivir a una ciudad nueva no? ...¿ Cuando?_

_-Cuando tu quieres..._

_-Entonces ya...vamonos ya.._

Ambos se miraron y se besarón. Sasuke volvio a arrancar el coche y se puso en marcha, para su nueva vida, juntos...sin ningún remordimiento del pasado...

Una vida nueva para los dos...solo para ellos...dejando atrás todo...todo lo del pasado...

FIN

* * *

BUAAAAA ME PONGO MELANCOLICAA SNIF SNIF¿ LEs ha gustado el finish? a sido boniko!! TT ¿ os gusto como escribo? personalmente me gusta xDD, espero que les haya gustado y no os haya costado muxo leerlo...porfis dejar algun comentario pa saber si a sido de su agrado!! bueno ciaaooo 


End file.
